Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing
by intelligentle
Summary: A journey to the island takes a wrong turn for a group of explorers. It was supposed to be a peaceful trip, but many things go wrong, and they also find something more. Rated R for Shinigami content.
1. Prologue

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Prologue

VTEEN

Disclaimers Note: Hi, here's the next story by VTEEN, it's supposed to be a really long one. But anyway, JP is not mine, I just wanted this story to be on my fave movie.(which is JP) GW is also not mine, and neither are the characters. Universal Pictures, Steven Spielberg, and others have copyrights to JP, so don't sue. I don't know the ones for GW. This has been written without permission from these people listed above. Please don't sue! I am currently working on Chapter 1, but the Prologue is already out. This is in no way connected to my other story, Duo's Confession. Thanx. Enjoy.

On a remote island, many miles from Costa Rica, two married men, Hiroand Duo, and one unmarried one, Quatre, were cautiously sneaking around a hotel, guns poised in their hands.

"You guys, we have to be very quiet when we are around here." "Do you want OZ to see us!", said Quatre. Duo was trying to hold back a laugh, but he couldn't help himself because he had thought of that crazy joke Quatre had told him. Suddenly, Duo burst out laughing.

"DUO!!", the other two said. "What if they see us, then we'll be...." They were cut short when an OZ officer shouted, "Look, I've found them!" "Over here!" "Aw, shit", Hiro said. "Now we've got to fight off these bastards." He glared at Duo, who gave a sheepish grin.

Hiro and the others rounded a corner, went up a flight of stairs, and then hid behind a wall, to wait for OZ's next attack.

Just then, a soldier surprised Quatre by grabbing him from behind and almost shooting him. But luckily Duo saved Quatre's butt by shooting the guy in the head, mortally wounding him.

"Are you ok, Quatre?", said Hiro. "Yeah, I'm fine, but he sure scared me." "Yeah, he did."

Since they were on the second floor, their rooms were on this floor, so they decided to take a break for a while.

All of a sudden they heard loud moaning, and screaming, in the next room.

"Why does that sound like someone I know?", Duo said. Hiro listened to the screams a little bit more. It was a woman, he was sure of that. The woman then made a very loud scream, and then everything was quiet.

"Maybe someone's in trouble", Quatre said. Then a thought snapped in Hiro's head. "The baby..." "What did you say Hiro," Duo said. "Relena had the baby!" All of them gasped, then ran to the next room.

When they opened, there was Relena lying on the floor, with Hilde beside her, her face in extreme pain. But then it turned to happiness when she saw Hiro.

"Relena, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but I did it all by myself." "Too bad I wasn't here to see it. " "That's okay."

Then his attention turned toward Hilde. "How long was she in labor?" Oh, I think about 36 hours." "I heard her start to scream and went in to help her." Hilde then gave her the baby. "What is it?", Hiro asked. "It's a girl." Relena was so happy to have the baby in her arms. Hiro was close to tears, while the others were standing there, smiling. He was so close to tears, that he kissed Relena to make them stop from flowing.

"I'm so glad it's over!" "That was the worst pain in my life!" Everyone just laughed. "So, what are we going to name her?" "I think we already had that planned out." "Weren't we going to say it was Rachel." "Yeah, that's a perfect name for her." Relena looked down at the baby.

"So, Hiro you've finally become a father." "Congratulations, buddy", said Duo. Hilde smiled at him. Hiro suddenly broke in. "Now, we just have to wait for you two!" Duo, Hilde and Quatre immediately blushed. Hiro chuckled.

One year later, Hilde found out she was pregnant, and had her baby boy, Jason, on the same exact day Relena did, in the same exact place.

After Hilde had her baby, they left that resort, hoping to come back later, when the children were older. But, they had no idea what it was about to become. Because 5 short years later, it was no longer the place where they had ventured for their honeymoons, it was now a tourist attraction, thought up by a wealthy enterpreneur, called Jurassic Park!

End. Go to Chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 1

VTEEN

Disclaimers Note: Hi, there once again! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I admit it, I had been slacking off on this too much over the summer. But, now I'm back with the FIRST chapter!!!!! YAY!!!!! (getting a little too carried away there. hehe) Oh, thank you to that person who reminded me that some of the copyright laws belong to Michael Crichton, who wrote the original story of Jurassic Park. Arigato. Once again, I don't own JP or GW, so don't sue. Your probably wondering how this got started. Well, as I said in my other story, it got inspired by the JP sondtrack. When I listen to the music, I start thinking about ideas, and that's how I got this story started. Just to let you know, this story is rated R, so please heed the rating, if you don't like gore or, anything with horror in it. Enough already, on with Chapter 1!!!

5 years later:

Hiro, Duo, and Quatre,(still without a wife) Rachel(7), and Jason(6) were on their way to what they thought was the resort, along with John Hammond, who would show them around the park when they got there.

John Hammond did not know that these people wanted to visit a resort. He thought they had known about the place and were just very excited to visit it.

"So kids, can't wait to see it, the park", said John. "I'm doubly excited!", said Rachel. "Well, that's good", said John.

"And, what about you, young man", John said. "Sounds pretty boring to me." "Why should you say that" Duo chimed in. "Because, it's the place where you guys went for your honeymoons, then had sex, and well, had us. It sounds way too boring." Duo, Hilde, Hiro, and Relena all had their mouths hanging open and were blushing bright crimson. "Were did you get remarks like that?!" Hilde said. "From you guys." They all just blushed even brighter.

"Well................John chuckled nervously. Then he noticed something. "There it is."

Over the water they saw a beautiful chain of islands. The helicopter then went over the chain of islands to give them a beautiful arial view. All of the passengers in the helicopter were in awe at the beautiful setting. Then John spoke up.

"This helicopter has 5 windshears, so were gonna drop pretty fast, it can be just a little............... He was cut off when suddenly the helicopter dropped a few feet, sending their stomachs flying.

"Yahoo!", john chuckled. Everyone laughed. Then Relena said they should put their seatbelts on. Everyone got their's on except for Hiro. His seatbelt only had the buckles were you put the seatbelt in. It was very confusing, because then he could never find the other part.

The helicopter continued to fall and fall, and he still couldn't find the other part. John tried to help, but with no success. Hiro just decided to tie the buckles together. 

All the while he was trying to find the buckles, everyone watched halariously as he was looking all over, this worried look on his face, it made everyone laugh hysterically.

As the helicopter descened, a beautiful waterfall appeared. It was about 120-feet tall.

"Hey Dad look at that waterfall!" "It looks so cool!", said Rachel. "Yeah, I know", said Hiro.

As they landed on the helicopter pad, they all got out and marveled at the beautiful surroundings around them.

Then they were quickly pushed into jeeps, that had the Jurassic Park symbol on them, and given brochures on the park.

Just as they were about to pull away, Hiro and Relena had these surprised looks on their faces, because when they looked at the brochures, they found out it wasn't the place they wanted to go to. Instead of saying something about a resort, it said, Jurassic Park Map Guide.

The jeeps then went through several security gates. Then they followed a dirt road, overlooking the land.

In the first jeep, Hiro, Relena, Rachel, and Quatre, were all fussing about, this wasn't the place that they were supposed to go to.

While in the other jeep, Duo, and Hilde were making out. Jason saw them and proceeded to tell the driver about this. "Hey, Mr. Driver-man", the 6 year-old asked. "What!", the driver grumpily replied. "There making out back here!" "Hey, no making out back there!" "I don't want something ELSE to happen!" Duo and Hilde immediately stopped kissing looked at the driver, who was fuming with rage, and then broke away, blushing bright red. Then Hilde gave a skeptical smile, while Duo smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, signaling everything was going to be OK.

As they emerged into a beautiful field, everyone took in the scenery. They all thought it was breathtaking. The trees and hills stretched for miles, and as far as the eye could see.

But, as Duo was looking around he noticed something that stood out from the tall trees and brush that surrounded the land. He actually looked frieghtened and alarmed, that this THING was there. He had never seen such a thing that enormous.

Neither had the others. They were all looking at this thing in awe and amazement.

Slowly, never taking their eyes off of it, all or them got out of the cars, and slowly started walking over to it, keeping their distance though, so as not to frieghten it.

Jason thought that it was really cool. He suddenly started yelling at his dad. "HEY DAD, LOOK AT THAT THING! ISN'T IT A DINOSAUR OR SOMETHING!?" Duo glared at him, and everybody else froze. Luckily, it didn't scare the Brachiosaur.

Duo was also surprised that he knew what it was. So was everybody else. Mr. Hammond was also surprised, but chuckled at their surprised expressions.

"Yes, that is a Brachiosaur, young man." said Hammond. "You must know your dinosaurs really well." "Do you know what a T-Rex is?" "Oh, sure I do!" "That's the really big dinosaur, who eats other dinosaurs and............................................

Duo could not believe what he was saying! Nor could Hilde. She was just as surprised as he was. "He actually knew about this place!" said Duo with his mouth hanging open. "He tricked us!" "All that stuff he said in the chopper, was a lie!" (except the sex part) "We have got to do something about this kid!," said Hilde.

"Wait a minute!" announced Relena. "He said T-Rex, right! The dinosaur with big sharp fangs and humongous claws!" Everybody said yes. "I think I'm going to faint." She did, but Hiro caught her.

Quatre glared at Hammond and ran over to him, then started yelling at him. "You have a T-Rex here!" "Are you crazy!" "What if something happens to this island, like the power going off, that creature will escape!"

"Whoa, slow down there." "Nothing's going to happen to the dinosaurs here." "This is a highly secured facility." "Yeah, well tell that to your people when the power goes out. " I don't trust this place." "I know something bad is going to happen."

Duo felt a chill go through his body, like he thought Quatre was right or something. He hated the thought of being attacked by dinosaurs, especially raptors, and the T-Rex. 

No one had ever seen Quatre burst out to someone like that. Usually, he was just the peacemaker, but something burst in him today. He didn't think this was right at all.

Then Rachel saw something. "Hey everbody, look over there!" Everyone turned around, and then gasped. But Duo didn't turn around, he was just sitting on the grass, until Rachel yelled again, for him to turn around.

This time he did, and saw something that took his breath away.

Looking over the hill, they all saw a herd of Brachiosaurs. And many other dinosaurs surrounded the lake. They stared in amazement.

Duo was still shocked over Quatre's outburst, but now this! No one could believe that this man, even had the power to create living dinosaurs!

Hammond laughed at their expressions, then said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

"How could you.......................how could you...........................how could you do this? Quatre stuttered. "How about I show you that, when we go to the Visitors' Center." Everyone thought that was a good idea, so they all piled into the jeeps and headed there.

End. Go to Chapter 2.

End Note:So, how did everyone like it so far? I forgot to mention something. Some of this is gonna be a lot like the movie. Sorry, but that's the only way I could think of it.And, 1 more thing, there's a mistake at the end of the Prologue. It says End. Go to Chapter 2. That should be Chapter 1. Just to clear that up. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 2 

VTEEN

(Duo's Torture: In Therese's Honor)

Disclaimers Note: Hi, once again. You will not believe how quickly I finished this chapter. It probably took me like a day, to finish this chapter. I think this is going to be really good. Don't worry about the title there, I just wanted to do that for my friend, who likes Duo a lot. Well, that's all I've got to say. Enjoy, Chapter 2!!!!!

The jeeps arrived at the Visitors Center. Everyone got out, then followed Hammond into the building. Then Hammond began to explain how the dinosaurs came to be.

They all walked around the building, as Hammond was still explaining.

They walked around a corner, and came to a row of dinosaur busts. (I guess it was to help people figure out what dinosaurs they were going to see.) They all scanned the faces, each one looked like it was going to pop out of the wall and eat them.

Duo was particularly looking at the T-Rex and the raptor busts. When he was done looking at the T-Rex, his eyes drifted over to the raptor. As he gazed at it, it seemed like it's eyes were starting to glow red. And as he stared at it more, his eyes started to glow red. That sent another chill through his body, and after that, it was all over. But those few seconds, seemed like years. It felt like he was in a trance or something. He saw fuzzy images in his mind, that he couldn't make out. All he could see was a shrouded figure with glowing red eyes. Then the images ended. Even after the image had ended, he was caught staring at the bust by Hilde.

"Hey, Duo, Duo, wake up Duo!" He didn't snap out of it. "Duo, snap out of it." "Huh, huh, wha, what did you say, Hilde?" "Hey, are you okay." "I saw you shiver over here and when we were looking at the Brachiosaur." "You sure your not sick or something?" "No, I'm fine, really." "OK."

"Hey, guys come on!" Quatre called to them. Duo and Hilde hurried to catch up to them.

After a while Mr. Hammond showed them where they were going to stay for the trip.

"And this is the hotel you'll be staying at." "I already have booked your rooms for you, so if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." "I'll be at the Office Building over there", he pointed in the direction of the sun, "so you'll know where I am." "Just ask for John Hammond at the front desk."

"Um, Mr. Hammond?" "Yes, Mr. Maxwell." "Could I have a talk with you in private please." "Oh sure, come with me."

"Duo, where are you going?" asked Hilde.

"I'm going with Mr. Hammond to have a talk." "Meet me back at the hotel, ok." "OK."

Once Duo and Hammond got to the building, they went to his office, on the third floor. They got to the office, he opened the door with his key, then they both stepped in, with Hammond closing the door, and locking it.

"Now, what was it, you wanted to talk to me about?" Duo started by taking a breath and then saying, "Is their any way we can get out of here?" "What, what are you talking about, you just got here!" "Yeah, I know that." "But, this wasn't the place we were supposed to go to." "I don't understand, you specifically said to come here!" "I know I did, but, this place used to be a resort, a long time ago, and now I don't know what happened to it!" "Are their any helicopters to take us out of here!" Surprisingly, Hammond was calm.

"No, there aren't any to take you out of here." "Well, that's just fuckin' damn great!" "Thank you for your time!" "He then proceeded to open the door, but found it locked.

"Hey, how come the door is locked." "Open it, now."

"Oh, I don't think so Duo."

He didn't like the sound of that voice. It sounded way too creepy. By now, his heart started to beat faster, and sweat was starting to form on his body. His eyes were wide open and glued to the door handle, where he saw his hand starting to shake.

"Your going to stay right here."

Duo dared not look. He remembered the raptor bust, and what Quatre had said. He thought to himself: _"Quatre was right."_ He didn't want to turn around, but his body forced him to. And then what he saw almost made him puke.

John Hammond wasn't John Hammond anymore. He was that same shrouded figure with the glowing red eyes from before that he saw.

But, something was different about him. Duo could almost make out very long sharp claws on his hands. But, he didn't see anything else.

Duo was past scared, he was horrified. His whole body was shaking so hard, he thought he would go into shock. His eyes were glued to his, and couldn't let go. His shaky hands reached for the doorknob and were trying to force it open. Shinigami started to walk towards him.

"Who are you!" Duo said. "I'm your worst nightmare." "Why are you scared of me." "You shouldn't be." "You've always been called Shinigami!"

Duo wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Shinigami was now just mere inches. "I'm going to make you mine!" "No, NO, NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Duo saw everything on his face. It would be etched in his mind forever.

Finally, the door gave way, and Duo made a mad dash for the hotel. All the while he was running, he could hear Shinigami's maniac laugh ringing in his ears.

He stopped just short of the hotel's front doors, collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. He couldn't believe his worst nightmare had come true.

All of a sudden, he felt it hard to breathe. It felt like something was choking him. Someone was inside of him, squeezing his heart out.

His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. His head shot up when he heard that voice again. He was looking around to see where he was, but no one was standing in front of him, or in back either. Then he realized it, it was in his head.

"I'll get you, Duo." "I'll hunt you down, Duo." "I'll destroy your family, your children, your friends!" "I'll make you suffer, until you are dead!" "HA HA HA!" That laugh, the things he said. He couldn't take it. He was hyperventilating. "Oh, and one more thing, those helicopters won't be coming, EVER!!" Then the laugh came again. Duo did the only thing he could he do. He screamed, then unconsciousness took over.

*********************************************

If Hilde and the others didn't hear Duo's screams, he probably would've been dead by now.

Duo was lying on the ground for what seemed like hours. He couldn't move a muscle, he was so weak. All he could see were blurry images. What he did know was that he was outside, and he did know what he had been through. But, he kept dropping in and out of consciousness, and it was driving him nuts. He looked to the left, and saw blurred images of people running towards him, shouting his name. And that's when he stopped breathing.

"DUO!!" Hilde screamed. "Duo, is he ok." "Guys, he's not breathing" said Quatre. "We have to do CPR." "Ok" said Hilde. Quatre looked at Hiro. "Hiro, go call 911." "Yes", was his reply. Hiro ran off to get a phone, while Quatre told instructions to Hilde. "................while your pushing air into his lungs through his mouth." "Got it!" "Yeah." Then Quatre took his place to push down on Duo's chest, to get his heart pumping again. "1...............2................3...............4........5, now you go." Hilde took her place, and then began to push air into his lungs through her mouth. They did this 3 more times. Duo still had been resuscitated.

"DUO, ANSWER ME PLEASE!! YOU CAN'T DIE!" By then Hiro had come back. "Paramedics are on the way." "How is he." Quatre gave a pained expression, and then shook his head.

Hilde collapsed on Duo, crying. Quatre was about to give up too, when he noticed Duo's eyes flutter open. "Hilde, look" he said.

Hilde slowly rose off of Duo, and saw him smiling at her. "DUO!!", she yelled and gave him a humongous hug.

"I'm so glad your back." "Me, too." "Hey, do you think you can stand up?" "I don't know, let me try." Everyone watched as Duo rose to his feet, started to walk, but stumbled in the act.

"Here, how about we do it this way" said Quatre. He then draped 1 arm over Quatre's shoulders and 1 arm over Hilde's and all 4 of them, walked into the hotel, where the paramedics were waiting.

*********************************************

Hilde was pacing outside their hotel room. It had been a few hours since they had brought him to the paramedics. They said he would be okay, but she wasn't sure if she should trust them.

Quatre and Hiro were also worried about Duo as much as Hilde was. But they were both sitting on the floor, Quatre with his face in his hands, and Hiro staring at the opposite wall, with a stern look on his face. Hiro put a comforting hand on Quatre's back.

Just then, one of the doctors came out from the room. Hilde immediately rushed over to him. "Doctor, please tell me, is he going to be all right?" The doctor looked at Hilde, with her questioning eyes, but then immediately returned it with a smile.

"Actually, Mrs. Maxwell, he's going to be just fine." "We had a very good examination with him." He led everyone, including the children, who had come out from their room, into Duo and Hilde's room. "Actually, we found some interesting information that we collected from his brain."

"Uh, Mrs. Maxwell." But Hilde wasn't paying any attention to him. She was at Duo's bedside, holding his hand, gently stroking it. "Your going to be fine, I know it." She had tears in her eyes. "I just know it."

"Um, I think we better leave the two of you alone" the doctor said. "Yes, thank you very much." The only one that remained was Jason, while the others left, to give Duo and Hilde some privacy.

"Hey, Duo, it's me, Hilde." She removed her hand from his hand to his head, gently stroking his hair. Duo was in a deep sleep from the anesthesia the doctors put on him.

But, he must have felt Hilde stroking him, cause he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Her voice was shaky. He just kept looking at her through those pain-stricken eyes. Then she started to cry. "Oh Duo, I don't know what to do." "I'm so scared."

He slowly moved his right hand from the bed to her cheek, to caress it and to stop the tears from flowing. She then took her hand and placed it on top of his.

"The doctors said your going to be okay." "I know you'll be okay."

"Is daddy going to die, mommy", said Jason.

"No, of course not Jason." "He's going to be just fine." Duo put his hand on Jason's head and ruffled his hair. "Hey, Dad, stop that" he laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but could we come back in now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, please come in." "We have something to show you Hilde, that might be a clue as to what happened to him." "I've brought my psychologist, here with me today, to show you exactly what happened."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lockheart." Hilde shook hands with her. "Pleased to meet you." "We inserted a memory chip into Duo's brain, to record what happened over the last few hours." "And this is.......................................she looked at Duo, what we found."

Hilde also looked at Duo and found the most horrifying look on his face. He was wide-eyed and fearful, and turned white as a sheet, like he had seen a ghost.

He was also looking at the monitor, where she had put the disc in, and saw those horrifying images again. Hilde stared in numb horror as she saw Shinigami, saying those words, Duo running out of the hotel, then collapsing on the ground afterward.

And then when the tape was over, Duo still had that expression on his face. But, this time, he wasn't looking at the monitor, he was looking in the doorway, pointing at it. Shinigami was standing in the doorway.

End. Go to Chapter 3. 

End Note: So, how did everyone like this chapter. I thought it was really good. My friend is gonna kill me. But anyway, R&R. PLEASE!!!!!!! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!!!!!

  



	4. Chapter 3

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 3

VTEEN

Disclaimers Note: Hello, everyone, again. Well, as I said, I would be finishing up this chapter, then moving on to another story. So, to make a long story short, I'm putting this story on hold, until I'm done with Medieval Times. I hope this doesn't upset anyone. It took me forever to get this out, since I have been slacking off on this way too much over the summer. I had NO SCHOOL TODAY!! YAY!!! This is because of a power outage. They got the power on, but by the time I got there,(7:30) it was too late to call school back on. So I'm happy. I GET TO TOTALLY VEG!!!!!!!(sorry, got a little carried away there.) Anyway, here's Chapter 3!!!

Duo's eyes were fixated on the doorway. He didn't move a muscle. Whenever Shinigami moved, Duo's eyes went with him. The sweat pouring down his body, only made him even more nervous. He was so tense, and would jump at the slightest movement. Hilde was also staring at him, never taking her eyes off of him.

Then, Shinigami started to raise his hand. An emanating glow came from his hand. It glowed a bright purple.

When his hand was well above his head, he started to close the hand, in a squeezing motion, making Duo rise off the bed.

Once Duo noticed this, he clung to the bed for dear life. He even grabbed Hilde's hand to stop him from being pulled. But it was no use, Duo gave a weak "Help me" before he was flung against the opposite wall, the wind knocked out of him.

Duo did not get up or move. Shinigami then started to walk towards the limp figure of Duo. Hilde figured he was going to do something bad to him, so she ran towards Shinigami. But, he stopped her, by the force in his hand, and flung her against a wall too. Then he continued to walk towards Duo.

When he was in front of him, he picked Duo up by his shirt collar. Duo wearily woke up, and almost died when he saw what he was looking at.

The two doctors were cowardly hiding in another corner, and hadn't woken up.

Duo was overcome with terror. He was actually looking into the eyes of his own self! Then, Shinigami sprouted vampire-like fangs, and then proceeded to lean his head down to bite Duo's neck. Duo was prepared for the unevitable, but he wasn't going to give up. So, he tried with all his might to squirm out of his grasp, but the power he was being held by was too strong. Then he thought of something. He had a knife down in his boot. But the problem was, how was he going to get it, without him noticing, and he was getting ever so close to his neck.

He tried as hard as he could to get the knife. He reached down and down, until he finally got. Then he stabbed Shinigami in the side. But, he didn't feel anything. Duo looked down, and the knife had gone right through him. When he looked back up, he saw Shinigami with this evil grin on his face. Then he immediately locked up Duo's body, so he couldn't move, then sunk his teeth into his neck. As soon as his fangs pierced his skin, Duo could feel his energy being drained from him. His fangs stayed in his neck for minutes, until he thought he had consumed enough energy from him. Then he retracted them, letting Duo fall limp to the floor. Duo had turned a ghostly pale.

Everyone was watching silently in horror. Everyone gaped when they saw what Shinigami did next.

He then took his body and placed himself inside Duo's pale form. He would not make himself visible until later.

Everyone was just frozen, and did not move. Not until the psychologist stood up and cautiously walked towards him. Duo did not move off the floor. 

When she was about three feet in front of him, she bent down to touch him, but all of a sudden, he suddenly woke up, his eyes glaring at her. She cowered in front of him. He stood up and proceeded to go after her, but to no avail. Even before he had taken one step, Shinigami had drained too much energy from him, so he fell on the floor.

This time, the doctors wasted no time in helping him. "Come on, we've got to get him onto the bed!' "Check his pulse!" "Is he breathing?"

By this time, Hilde had woken up. She watched as they hovered over them, doing all kinds of medical things to him. She began to get up, and slowly walked over to them.

"Um, excuse me, is their any way I can help?" The doctor looked at her with this annoyed face and said, "NO, YOU MAY NOT HELP, AND AS OF NOW, YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS!!" Hilde was shocked at what he said. "Wha, what I don't understand, why can't I see him?" "Just because!" And then he shoved her out the door, saying this, "And don't interfere!!" slamming the door behind him.

"How, how could he do this to me?" "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!!!" She began banging on the door. "HOW COULD......HOW COULD.............." She began to sob. "Why, why, why."

Quatre and Hiro just stared at her in disbelief. After Hilde had cried herself out, they all decided it was time for bed. Hilde did not want to go. But, Quatre and Hiro had to drag her away from the door, while she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NO, NO NOOOOO!!!! LET ME GO!!! HE COULD DIE IN THERE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GO!! DUO, DUOOOO!!" She began to cry uncontrollably. "Pleaseeeeee................."

Those next two nights were hell for Hilde. Not having Duo beside her in bed, was a nightmare. She felt so insecure, so vulnerable. She tossed and turned in bed as horrible dreams flooded her mind. When Duo was with her, she felt safe, and she knew he'd be there to save her whenever danger may appear. She even had Jason sleep in her room, because she was afraid Shinigami might go after him.

She was also worried about Shinigami.

She was completely vulnerable to him.

Not having Duo there scared her to death.

Speaking of Duo, he was not in good shape either. Having lost so much energy, he had slipped into a coma. Apparently, the coma did not last long, because by the end of the second day, Duo was fine.

On the morning of the third day, everyone was waiting patiently outside Duo's room. Everyone knew who was worried the most.

Then the door opened, and to Hilde's amazement, she saw Duo sitting on the bed. She didn't expect him to be fully cured, because of the trauma he had been through. But there he was, all better. And then he looked up at her.

His cobalt eyes met her periwinkle ones. He had this look of happiness mixed with deep anguish. But, on the other hand, Hilde just wanted to fling herself into his arms, and that's what she did. She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't stand it anymore. She ran to Duo, and flung herself at him, crying uncontrollably. He nuzzled his head against her shoulder. then he pulled away to look at her.

"I......I can't believe your alright!" said Hilde, trying to choke back tears. "Why wouldn't I be." Duo said. "Well, from all the things you've been through, for some time..................I really thought............I really thought you weren't going to make it." Duo was shocked. "Hilde, I..........never lose faith in me." "What?" "Never lose faith in me or anyone else." "I'll always make it through." Hilde eyes filled with anger. "BUT YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!! THEN IT ALWAYS TURNS OUT TO BE....................... She was silenced, by Duo's finger on her lips. "Ok, I didn't put that out right." "Hilde, what I'm trying to say is, don't ever put that thought in your mind, that I'm going to die." "When I was lying in that bed, and you were standing there, I could barely see you. Everything was so hazy and fuzzy. But, I knew you were there, and that's all that mattered to me." He caressed her cheek. "I want you to believe in me." Hilde smiled. "I will Duo, from now on." "I'll believe in you." "But, you should've seen me, those two days." Tears threatened to fall. Duo's heart was breaking seeing her like this. But she continued on. "It was a nightmare, for me and Jason, and for the others I'm sure." The tears did fall, and Duo wiped them away with his fingers, all the while continuing to listen as she told her tale, never taking his eyes off of her. "Not having you there scared me." "I thought Shinigami was going to come after me, and Jason." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yeah, Hilde, I know." "It was hard for me too." "But, you don't have to worry about that anymore." "Cause, I have you." said Duo. "And you have me." Then they both joined together for a kiss. Hilde wrapped her arms around his back, in a desperate grip, never letting go. She cried as she kissed him, because she believed it had been to long since she last saw him. But, they were also tears of joy, because she was happy being in the arms of her lover again.

When they broke away, Hilde had something she had to tell Duo.

"Duo, I have to tell you something." "What?" "Your not going to believe this, but when you were unconscious after Shinigami had bitten you, he placed himself inside your body." "He's inside of you, Duo."

End. Go to Chapter 4.

End Note: Did anyone like this chapter? I thought once again it was pretty good.(especially the romance part, hehe) Please R&R. I'll try to get one out every weekend.


	5. Chapter 4

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 4

VTEEN

Duo looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" "I'm serious Duo, I'm not kidding, I saw happen."

"What!" "You saw it happen!" "Did he do anything else!" "Tell me!" 

"Whoa, Duo slow down, your getting yourself all worked up." "It's just, I'm not sure what to do. I feel so vulnerable right now. He could attack me at any time, even right now."

"Wait a minute, lets not jinx it now." "Yeah, your right," said Duo. "I'm going to go sit outside, okay", said Duo. "Yeah, go ahead, you need some time to yourself."

Duo then went out onto the balcony, to ponder his miseries.

Meanwhile, Hiro and Relena were talking in their room. "You know, I'm really worried about Duo," said Relena. "Why should you say that," Hiro said. "Well look at all he's been through. And now, I think Hilde just told him something else." "Like what?" "I don't know, but I heard him yelling before, and then he went on the balcony." "Well, whatever is bothering him now, I hope all of it ends." "Why," said Relena.

"I don't know, I think something even worse is going to happen. Something that might even kill him." Relena left the room to ponder that thought. She didn't want Duo to die, nor anyone else.

A few hours later:

Duo was still on the balcony, analyzing everything that he had been through. In the background, some soft music was playing. _"What's happening to me," _Duo thought to himself._ "How can an immortal being be inside of me, and be able to separate itself from my body. I just don't understand it."_

"Duo, honey, are you ok?" Duo turned around to see Hide standing in the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." "About what?" "What else." "Did you find any answers?" "No, I didn't find anything." Hilde sat in another chair beside him. "You've been out here a long time, why don't you come inside?"

"I like looking at the stars," Duo interrupted her. "They calm me when whenever I have stress." "Really, did they calm you now?" "Not really." Just then, a song they both liked came on. "Hey, turn it up, " said Duo.

__

Like Lovers (Holding On)

__

Now we've traveled far 

But are we any nearer

There's a feelin' were reachin' for

In the field's were it all began

Listen, do you hear

I thought, I heard, a promise

But that empty feeling grows

And I'm scared that I wouldn't forget

"Hilde, I have to tell you something." "What?" "I don't think this is going anywhere good." "I keep having all these visions of everyone dying, including you and me." Hilde gave Duo a stern face. "And really, the only thing I can think of doing right now is giving up."

__

Chorus

But I.....

I can remember

Look around and round

There's people still hanging on

See it's me

I'm the one

Believe in me, I've just begun

We'll be here when the lights come on 

When it all comes _down to me and you_

"What the hell are you talking about!" "Don't you ever give up!" She ran over to Duo. "Look, everyone here is worried about you, and I know that. I also know that this might be what's bringing your confidence down. But, listen to me, you can't back down now! You have to figure all shit out, before you give up. If you don't, there may not be any hope left for any of us!" "Please, Duo, for me."

__

Just a boy and a girl

Trying to change a cold world

I don't expect that you'd understand

When you look at the sense your in

__

Chorus

But I.....

I can remember...

Look around and round

There's people still hanging on

And I....

I can remember then....

Neither night or day

Like lovers holding

See it's me

I'm the one

Believe in me, I've just begun

We'll be here when the lights come on

When it all comes down to me and you

Duo thought about this a lot. He would have to go through a lot of pain and misery, to find the answers he is looking for. "Ok, I'll do it."

__

Instrumental (Breathing and Voices)

Chorus

And I...

I can remember....

Look around and round

There's people still hanging on

And I.....

I can remember then....

Neither night or day

Like lovers holding on...

And I.....

Look around and round

There's people still hanging on

"GREAT!! Duo that's so great! Thank you, thank you." He smiled at her. C'mon, let's go inside. Everyone's worried about you," said Hilde. "Jason said were going to see dinosaurs tomorrow," said Hilde. "Oh really. He actually said that. They walked inside, as the song was saying it's last words.

__

And on and on and on and on

On and on and on..........

You keep me holding on......You keep me holding on........

On and on and on................

Like lovers left holding on 

And on and on and on and on....................

Like lovers left holding on

Later that night:

Duo was having the worst nightmare of his life. He was tossing and turning in his bed, trying to get it out of his head. These nightmares were killing him. They were wracking his brain of memories, of him, his family, his friends. His head felt like it was going to explode. And this is what happened:

Duo was in his room, sleeping. All of a sudden, he sat up, feeling this enormous surge of energy run through his body. It was foreign to him, and he tried to fight it, but slowly felt his mind being taken over. 

Like in his visions before, he saw the claws come out of his hands, and the superhuman strength, taking over his normal capabilities. His eyes turned the deepest shade of red, and fangs grew in his mouth. When the process was over, he saw his new form and laughed. He got out of the bed, and proceeded to the door, but heard, a soft moan come from the bed. He didn't turn around. "Duo, where are you going?" "It's too early in the morning to go out," said Hilde. Then Duo, (or should I say Shinigami) turned around, his glowing red eyes bearing into her. Hilde screamed. He then went to the door, leaving the, frozen with terror Hilde in the bed, staring with wide eyes.

He went to the door, but was stopped by two red-eyed raptors, who were his subjects. "Ah, my pets," Shinigami said. (from here until the end of the dream, I'll be calling him Shinigami) "Why, don't you go have some dinner." He pointed to where the others were sleeping. The raptors smiled evilly, then skulked down the hall, to where their dinner was.

A few short minutes later, he heard ear-piercing screams, followed by thumps on the floor. He cringed a little, then said "Well, that'll keep them occupied for a while. Now, it's time for my dinner." He went back were Hilde was and lunged at her, flinging her off the bed and back against the wall. "How about you spend some time with me honey, in the eternal flames of HELL!!!!" He raised his clawed hand over her head and was about to slice it open, when he stopped. He thought he heard some rustling outside the door.

He quietly went over to the door and heard a little voice call out, "Mommy, I'm scared. What happened to everybody?" Hilde faced paled as she said, "Oh, God, not Jason please don't kill him, please", she sobbed. But Shinigami didn't pay any mind to her, went over to the door and said, "Hello, what have we here? Looks like another victim for me!" He immediately picked Jason up by the neck, brought him so he was facing Hilde, and started squeezing his neck. She watched on in horror as blood started coming out of his eyes, head and mouth. She could hear his weak and dying screams of help me, before his head blew up.

All Shinigami had in his hands were the remains of his body, and his brain, which he was smiling so evilly at. "What happened to you, Duo?" He turned around, to see her on the floor, sobbing. "Why are you doing this?" Shinigami glared at her, threw the remains down, and sauntered over to her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! YOU ACCURSED WITCH!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE BITCHING FROM YOU!!" He grabbed her by her shirt, and brought her to his face. "And if I hear any more fuckin words out of your mouth, I will be sure to kill you." He set her down. He stopped in mid-step, and half turned to her. "Or, maybe I should do that right now!!!!" He lunged, and his left claw hit her through the stomach. She sank to the floor, dead. Then he laughed.

End of Chapter 4.

D's Note: Tell me if anyone liked this. I apologize for taking so long to get this out.

VTEEN - The Music-Inspired Author 


	6. Chapter 5

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 5

VTEEN

D's Note: Some crucial information appears in this chapter. So pay attention, because this info will appear in another part of the story, where answers are revealed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", Duo screamed as he flung himself up from the bed, his chest heaving, gasping for breath. Hilde beside him, had also woken up with a start. Duo stared numbly at the floor, as his mind raced, recalling the events from before.

Then Hilde spoke up. "Duo, what the hell happened!? You scared me to death!" Hilde looked at him peculiarly. Duo did not even flinch. He just kept staring at the floor. Hilde moved to the front of the bed where Duo was sitting. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Duo can you hear me? Talk to me, Duo. Can you hear me!!! Don't do this to me, Duo!!!! TALK!" Then Duo did something very strange. Hilde wasn't looking straight at Duo so she couldn't see his face.

He slowly looked up at her. His eyes had turned a gleaming shade of red. Hilde couldn't even scream, she was chilled to the bone. They both did not move. They just sat there staring at each other. Duo cocked his head from side to side, he seemed to be checking her out, as if he wanted her for something. Her wide eyes told him she was scared. Then he smiled an evil smile, and flung her against the wall. 

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She felt like she was in a trance. He ran his fingers along her face, while Hilde moaned in agony and anguish. She didn't want him to be here. She didn't want him touching her like this.

All of a sudden, Duo spoke up. "I have to tell you something, Hilde." His voice was so low and eerie, it made her want to gag. "Now, are you going to be a good little girl, and not scream..........................................(complete silence).........................otherwise you'll lose something really important." She didn't like the way he said that. 

He took her face in his hands, and brought it up to his so she was actually staring into his eyes. She was so horrified, she started to cry. He made her stare. She looked deep into his eyes(even though she didn't want to), and saw Duo's helpless form. He had this look of pure anguish and agony on his face. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Hilde yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!!!!!!!" She tried to squiggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her and pinned her arms against the wall. "SHUT UP!!!!!" That immediately silenced her. He then moved his face even closer. "I want you, now...........your so beautiful." Hilde tried to hold back her gasps of horror. She seriously thought she was going to die. Hilde's heart was pounding and pounding, she seriously thought it was going to come out of her chest. 

Then he did the unthinkable. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her. Full force on the mouth. She could tell Duo's whole body had changed by the way he was moving his hands around her. They weren't the loving caressing touches that the usual Duo would be doing. These were the touches of a rapist. He then slipped his tongue in her mouth. Hilde gave a agonizing moan of terror. She felt like his tongue was a worm, probing it's way inside her mouth. She was on the verge of collapsing, from not taking a breath. But he continued on, pushing even more force into her mouth. She wanted to scream so loud. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her. It continued on and on, Hilde couldn't bare it any longer. She tried to forcefully push him away, but he wouldn't let her. "St................op", she tried to say. Her mind was going to go in a state of total psychological breakdown, if he didn't stop this. It was ripping her soul apart, this agonizing force on her mouth. She kept staring at him with wide eyes. 

Then as if all of his energy had been sucked away, he suddenly stopped. He collapsed onto her, while she was gasping for breath. Then she screamed. 

Duo snapped out of it, and leapt onto Hilde to cover her mouth with his hand. "Hilde, shut up, shut up." Hilde continued screaming, it muffled by Duo's hand. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" 

"Huh, where am I?", Hilde said. "Duo, is that you?" Then her eyes widened when her memory recalled the past events. She proceeded to scream again, but Duo clamped his hand on her mouth, hard. He had had about enough of this.

"Don't.......................scream, please. "Now, if you listen to me this will go fine. I'm going to pull my hand away, and I want you to be nice, and not scream, okay?" He slowly started to pull his hand away, but the first second he saw her open her mouth, he clamped his hand down again. "Don't scream, Hilde, please." This time he pulled his hand away fast, and she didn't scream.

But then, she started sobbing, saying all kinds of nonsense, about him still being here. Duo remembered everything, he knew what she had gone through. The only sensible thing he could think of was to comfort her. And that's what he did. He pulled her into a warm embrace, while she cried into his shoulder. Then, after a few moments Duo spoke, his voice shaky and filled with emotion.

"Hilde, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I did not mean to do this to you. I swear, not in my whole goddamn life would I do anything that would try to hurt you." He placed his arms around her back and held her tight. Hilde didn't say anything, she just listened to what Duo had said.

The next morning, Hilde was the gloomiest person you could have ever seen. She didn't want to see anybody, or talk to anybody. She did go out with them to see the dinosaurs, but she just stared blankly out the window of the car. 

She was staring blankly at the road, when they were coming to the T-Rex enclosure, when she thought she saw Duo's dead body lying across the road.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!", she shrieked. The car didn't stop, but everyone turned to look at her. No one spoke for a couple of minutes, until Quatre spoke up. "Um, Hilde, is everything alright?" Hilde didn't speak, but her cheeks did start to become red with embarrassment. 

Seeing as Hilde wasn't going to talk, Duo saved her. "Uh, guys, she just had a bad night, that's all." He gave her a sympathetic look, and squeezed her hand. 

As they continued on the tour, everyone was amazed at all the dinosaurs the park had to offer. There were Brontosaurs, Apatosaurs, Velociraptors, Compys, and many more. Everyone, including Hilde, had an enjoyful day. Jason and Rachel were probably the most fascinated by the raptors, because of their exquisite hunting skills. Hiro wasn't really fascinated about anything, he just pretended to like everything around him. Duo, on the other hand was plotting something. He knew something that the others didn't know.

When they all gathered for dinner later that night, Duo had to be the one to bring up the bad news to everyone, about the events that had been happening to Hilde and him. 

"Um, excuse me everyone, I like to make an announcement." Everyone stopped eating and looked at him. Hilde looked nervous. "I would like to address to everyone about the events that have been happening to Hilde and I. I know everyone is very anxious to hear about this, so I thought this would be a perfect time to talk to you about that. Hilde has recently told me that their is someone who has been torturing the two of us, by maliciously controlling my mind in order to frighten me and her. She also says that he is living inside my body, feeding off of my doubts, and anyone who doubts him or their ability to live."

Duo continued on. "I also have been having horrible nightmares, in which he preys on any of my loved ones and either makes them die, or kills them right in front of me. So far, they have only been about me, Hilde and Jason, but I think he will move onto other subjects as he grows stronger." Duo felt very nervous at this point because he felt like Shinigami was watching him, in every corner of the room. "I have been pondering this subject a lot, and have come to this conclusion. I believe this place was not created for us to come here and have a good time, but only as a trick for me and the rest of you to be fooled by Shinigami, so he could get to all of you. I still believe the resort we were supposed to come to, is still here, but that this place is only a disguise made by him, to trick us into coming here."

He paused and glanced around the room to see if there were any signs of him. He also at this point felt very constricted because of his nervousness. Everyone was very surprised when Duo said Shinigami. They stared at him, which made Duo very nervous.

Just then Dr. Lockheart interrupted them, and came into the room with a plate of desserts. Quatre immediately looked in her direction. "Oh, did I just interrupt something here. I'm very sorry everyone. If you want me to leave........................." "Um, can I help you with that, Ms. Lockheart?", Quatre suddenly interrupted. He jumped up and began helping her with the desserts. "I'm sure everyone here wants some cake, since Ms. Lockheart made it herself?", said Quatre. The kids definitely wanted some, as were the enthusiastic cries from both of them, as they fussed over which piece they wanted. 

Duo was smirking at Quatre, because he loved how he would let his fingers linger on her hands as they sat the plate down, and how his face always became so calm and peaceful whenever she was around. Of course Quatre didn't see him. 

As the conversation about the speech Duo had made calmed down, and they continued to eat, Duo was thinking of ways that he could overcome the temptations made by Shinigami, so he would not come into his control again. He was also thinking about where he was getting his power from. Then a thought struck him. 

End of Chapter 5.

D's Note: Ohhhhhhhhhh, can anybody guess where Shinigami gets his power from. That answer and more in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 6

VTEEN

D's Note: So far, I've been able to overcome my laziness, and am trying to get a chapter out every weekend. There is going to be a little hinting of yaoi, but Quatre really doesn't have any feelings toward Duo.

"Thoughts" are in _Italics._

It was early in the morning when Duo woke up. Approximately 6:00A.M. He couldn't sleep, because he was too busy thinking about where Shinigami was getting his power from. _"Where does he get it?"_, Duo thought._ "I just don't understand."_

He rolled over on his side and looked at Hilde. She was peacefully sleeping beside him. He felt sorry for her. She was doing too much for him, and he sat around doing nothing, except sulk about his own death, or what was going to happen to him. He really wasn't protecting her like he should. All that was happening to her was, she was getting hurt by him. And he couldn't bear it if he did it again.

So he made a vow to himself, that at any sign of Shinigami appearing, he would protect her with all his might. After all, she is his wife, and he loves her very much. Duo stroked her cheek, before getting out of bed to take his shower. 

As he was walking down the hallway to go downstairs for breakfast, he happened to bump into Quatre, who was heading in the same direction. "Oh, Quatre, I'm really sorry." "Duo, it's okay." "Hey, Duo, can I talk to you in private for a minute." "Sure." They walked to Quatre's room. He was curtious enough to let Duo go in first, him closing the door, and then smiling at Duo as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", said Duo. Quatre was just standing by the door, looking at him. Duo kept an eye on him, because he seemed to be acting very weird. "Quatre......................................" Quatre snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I blanked out for a sec. Sorry about that." "Are you sure you're okay?", said Duo. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I wanted to ask about what's been going on between you, and this thing you call Shinigami." Duo was surprised he had even asked. Usually Quatre wouldn't ask things like this.

"C'mon, I want to know all your little secrets." Quatre was getting dangerously close to his face, crossing boundaries Duo didn't want him to cross. "Uh...............Quatre.............I.......don't know." "C'mon, Duo, you know you can trust me. We can stay as long as we want in here. Nobody has to bother us. Not as long as were TOGETHER." Quatre pinned him to the bed with his hands. Duo didn't like the way he had said _together_. 

"Maybe you need a little convincing." Quatre slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a knife. "I really don't want to force IT out of you." "Quatre stop this! This isn't like you!" Quatre's eyes turned a deep red. "OH, YES THIS IS!! THIS IS SO LIKE ME!!!! Duo's eyes widened when he saw Quatre raise the knife above his head. "NO, QUATRE, NO, NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!!!!"

Quatre then plunged the knife..............................................................but Duo had stopped him by using his hands, to block it from hitting him. He was struggling, because Quatre had a better advantage, because he was sitting up, while Duo had the disadvantage because he was lying down.

The knife was right above his throat, and he was trying to push Quatre's hands away. "You will surrender to me.", said Quatre. "Never!" "YOU WILL SURRENDER TO ME!!!!" "NEVER!!!", Duo screamed at him. He mustered up all his strength to shove Quatre off, but he only got halfway, because Quatre had too much power because of Shinigami controlling him. He plunged the knife into Duo's side. A very quiet, barely audible gasp came out of Duo's mouth, as he looked down and saw what Quatre had done. He stared surprised, while Quatre smiled.

Quatre then said in a very low tone, "You will surrender to me." Duo gritted his teeth because of the immense pain, and because Quatre hadn't pulled the knife out yet. He shuddered while saying, "I..........would..........never............surrender.............to.......a........fuckin............ son-of-a-bitch............demon from hell!!!! Quatre's eyes turned angry, and plunged the knife even deeper into him, while Duo was trying to hold back his gasps of agony.

Duo looked down, once again, grabbed Quatre's wrists, and slowly pulled the knife out of him, while he looked at him helplessly. "Why, Quatre, why?' He then collapsed on Quatre, but Quatre threw him on the floor.

He walked over to where Duo was lying and said, "I will not tolerate being called that, nor will I tolerate people who don't obey me." He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Duo's head. Duo's blood was like cold ice running through his body. He was petrified. 

Duo had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. Like he could run, he was barely even conscious. Quatre kicked him in the stomach, before taking back his aiming position. "I will finally kill the one who has been hiding my soul inside of him. The one who would never want to admit that he could have immense power, if only he had released me. His hand shook as he clicked the hammer, and was ready to pull the trigger. The good Quatre inside him was saying no don't do this, but the bad side was saying kill him, kill him. And he listened to his bad side.

"Goodbye, Duo Maxwell." He pulled the trigger.

Hilde was walking down the hallway, when she heard the screaming, yelling, then the gunshot. She ran to where she heard the shot, flung open the door, and.................................................

"Quatre......................................", said Hilde. She stared stunned as she looked from Duo, to Quatre, to Duo, and then back at Quatre, who was still holding the bloody gun and knife. Quatre also looked up at her stunned.

"Hilde, it's not what you think," Quatre stuttered. "What have you done?," said Hilde. "What have you done!" She walked over to Duo, tears streaming down her face because she already knew he was........... She gathered him into her arms, while she kept denying the fact that he was dead.

"Hilde.......I.....didn't mean to......I." He dropped the knife. "What have you done?" She kept saying over and over again. 

Then Quatre saw through her tears that her eyes had filled with anger. "Traitor.........." she scowled at him. "Hilde, please don't." But she couldn't hold her anger in any longer. 

"TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed with all her might. She screamed until the others burst in the room, only to find horror waiting for them. "Hilde what happened........................" Hiro stopped when his eyes looked at Hilde. "Oh my God." 

The next thing he said was who did this. Hilde furiously pointed at Quatre. "HIM!!" Hiro glared at him. "What the hell do you think you were doing! "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST KILLED!!!!!" Quatre didn't know what to say, he was so frightened. "I'm sorry.........I didn't mean it. Hiro slapped him across the face. "I won't take anymore of this shit from you. We will settle this in my room." He motioned for Relena and Dr. Lockheart. "Take him, to my room, and make sure he stays there." Relena and Dr. Lockheart took a still stunned Quatre to Hiro's room down the hall.

Hiro then turned to Hilde saying this, "I could never believe a traitor was in our group, especially Quatre. Of all the people, he was the one. I could have never believed it was him. Unbelievable. Unbelieveable."

**************************************************************

In Hiro's room, they were having a little "trial" to see if Quatre was guilty or not. Quatre was tied to a chair, not even protesting, and Duo's dead body was in the bed. Hilde was screaming her head off. 

"Of course he did it!! I saw the damn bloody knife and gun in his hands! He did it! I swear!! He killed my husband!!!! She pointed at Quatre.

Hiro walked over to her and put reassuring hands on her shoulders. "Hilde you've got to stop this! You don't know what your saying!!"

Hilde shoved Hiro hands off her. "No Hiro", she said. "For once in my life I know what I'm saying. And if Shinigami wasn't here, I'd beg for him to come here, and I'd be down on my knees begging for him to KILL YOU!!!!! Hiro's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"AND, I'D WANT HIM TO KILL, YOU AND YOU!!!" She pointed at Dr. Lockheart and Relena. Then she turned to face Quatre. "AND YOU.............." she snarled. 

Then her voice became so low it scared Quatre. "I'd want him to rip your guts out, slice off that pretty blond hair, rip you in half, tear your brains out, and put a bullet through your head, SO YOU CAN FEEL THE PAIN THAT HE DID!!!!! She pointed at Duo. 

Duo was lying on the bed still soaked in his blood. They hadn't bothered to clean it up because there was to much blood anyway. Besides it was Hiro's bed, and he didn't care one bit. 

Just as Hilde was about to give Quatre another verbal blow, they heard a faint voice coming from the bed. "Hil...de." Hilde and the others gasped. "He's alive! "He's alive!!"

But Duo stopped her right before she was going to jump on him and give him a humongous hug. Duo raised a bloody and shaky hand and pointed behind her. "Wat.......ch out." Hilde froze. She knew what was behind her. Her hands started to shake, and she lost all control of her voice. She slowly turned around. And he was standing there, in flesh and blood. 

Hilde screamed, and the others cowered in fear. 

Shinigami grabbed a hold of her arms holding her in place. _"Oh no, not this again."_, she thought. "Hello Hilde, he said. _"How did he know my name?" _"I bet your surprised to see me, but not as transparent. So, how do you like my body?" 

"What did you do to him?" "What are you talking about?" "How can you be so lifelike without consuming enough energy from someone." "That's exactly what I did!" "Who'd you take it from?"

"Why, from him of course!", Shinigami pointed to Duo. "How could you.........how could you", said Hilde barely able to hold back her tears. "But, I also took a little energy from all of you as well. And I am finally free to torture the world, instead of being stuck in his measly little body, while he dwells on being happy, and being in love with you. He's wastes my good energy. "But, no matter, I will keep on doing this to you, until you are dead, only I wish you had died that last time." He brushed his fingers along Duo's bangs.

"Get your hands off of me!", said Duo. Shinigami jumped back startled, but only for a second. "Oh, so I see you've got your energy back. Wonderful, then I'll be able to suck more energy from you." Duo glared at him. He was now sitting up in bed, as if the injuries he had suffered were nothing.

"I will defeat you someday, Shinigami. I will make sure you will pay for what you have done to me, and my friends."

Shinigami laughed. "And how would you do that?" "How about if I told you that I knew your secrets", said Duo. "Impossible. You wouldn't know my secrets even if I told you." 

"But see, that's just it, I know where you get your power from. Do you remember, when I first came to the island, you tried to hypnotize me by using that raptor head on the wall. Well, that's how I know where you get your power from."

"Shinigami smiled. "Wow, I never knew you'd be this smart. Even for a human. But yes, that is one of my secrets, one of many. It will take more than that to defeat me. I have so many dark secrets I wish I could tell you, but I can't, otherwise I'll destroy the humiliation that comes later.

He walked to the bed and sat down on it. "What humiliation?", said Duo. "Oh, don't worry about that, you'll find out soon enough. "Oh, Duo, my slave, what am I going to do with you." He put his left hand on Duo's right shoulder. But Duo grabbed his hand. "I swear, if you touch me one more time, I will have to spend all of my energy just trying to kill you. And do I want to do that, NO!!!!! He shoved Shinigami onto the floor, where he pinned him, and pulled out a knife, raising it above his head. Shinigami wasn't scared one bit.

"Now that your flesh and blood, like me, I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!", screamed Duo. He started to plunge the knife down, but was stopped by him.

"You forgot, I still have my powers." _"Oh, Duo, my slave, what am I going to do with you," _Shinigami said into his mind. "Slave?", said Duo. "Oh, no."

Duo looked on in horror as he saw shackles appear on his wrists, and that overwhelming urge again. He tried with all his might to fight it, but the urge took over once again. He felt the evil, demon-like power overtaking his body. His mind and body overwhelmed with the urge to kill. He stood up and his were glowing like red hot coals.

Then Shinigami addressed the others. "If all of were wondering what has happened to him, Duo has become my student, and I will train him to become more like me, so his soul will be blackened by the hatred of evil. He is my prisoner, and I will take him with me, never to be seen again. Not by any of you. And when we return, we will take over the world. He will be the devil himself.

Then he left the room taking Duo with him.

End of Chapter 6.

D's Note: Does anyone notice the plot thickening here. Tell me what ya think.

VTEEN The Music-Inspired Author   



	8. Chapter 7

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 7

VTEEN

D's Note: I read a review from someone that disturbed me, because it said that my story wasn't coinciding with GW or JP at all. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!!!! Some people don't base their stories on the original storyline. They like to make up their own ideas. Some people have just got to think. (Sorry, really POed at that person, who remains nameless at the moment)

Duo wearily woke up in an unfamiliar room. Everything seemed strange to him, everything as in the events that had happened.

"Uh, were the hell am I?" Duo looked around the room. He could tell by the looks of it, that it was no ordinary room. It was all dark and musty, and smelled of blood. This room obviously belonged to someone who liked to torture/kill people. Obviously a room that belonged to........................................

He could barely see him standing there in the shadows. But he was there, his fire-like eyes gleaming in the shadows. He walked towards Duo, and smiled evilly at him. "Well, well, well, what have we here. Another victim for me. You know, you're not going to like what I'm going to do to you, as you can see already." Duo's eyes scanned the room once again, taking in all the surroundings.

"Well, no matter, I guess we should start our little test, shall we?, Shinigami sneered at him. Duo's eyes narrowed. "What test?" "Oh, you'll see, you'll see."

Then he began.

"Duo, what is the thing you are most afraid of?" Duo went pale. "I see your scared already. You know, I can read people's minds. And I know exactly what your afraid of." Duo tried to swallow, but his mouth suddenly felt so dry. He was scared out of his mind. As he started to sweat, he saw him walk over to what looked like a row of small cages. Very small cages, ones that looked like they would hold insects. 

When he came back, he was crawling with them. They were all over his arms, but he didn't seem bothered by them at all. 

By now, Duo was deathly pale, and whimpering uncontrollably, begging for him to take him out of there.

"COCKROACHES, isn't it. Always been one of the nastiest bugs, that humans hated. I don't know about you, you seem so terrified from them, I find them rather TASTY." Then he slowly took one of them from his arm, by its legs, he could hear it squealing, and slowly dropped it in his mouth, chewing and crunching, until he swallowed it.

Duo tried really hard not to vomit, but his stomach took the better of him. He leaned over the side of the table he was chained to, and regurgitated his lunch. (LOVELY, isn't it.)

When Shinigami was done eating, he walked over to him, and started taunting Duo with one of the cockroaches.

"I think this little guy wants to meet you. He wants to be your friend. Don't you want to be its friend?", he taunted Duo, letting it dangle above him. Then he let go. The insect fell on his chest, and started crawling all over him. Duo wanted to scream, and he did. It started getting closer to his face, closer to his mouth.

Then, he felt the antennas by his lips, and begged Shinigami to stop this meaningless torture. Shinigami snapped his fingers and the cockroaches were gone.

Duo lay there gasping for breath, but he was also surprised that he had actually listened to him. Usually, he wouldn't.

Duo then screamed in his face, "Why didn't you just kill me!!?" "Because, Shinigami started, you are my student, and I do not let students die, because they have to get used to the smell and feel of death. And because I like to let people suffer very long, and slow deaths."

"Now, let us get on with the rest of the test." Duo was prepared this time. "What is the most precious PERSON in your life?" Duo gasped. He had caught him off guard. 

"I.............I...............don't believe I can answer that." "FOOL, you have to answer or I will have to take other measures. And believe me you wouldn't want that. Tell me, who is the person that you love the most, that you couldn't live without?"

"I will not answer that." "IS IT HER!!", Shinigami bellowed, and he flicked on a switch to reveal Hilde, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Then he flicked on more switches to reveal the others also chained to the ceiling. "Or, is it all of them. TELL ME!!!!" 

Duo couldn't hold it in any longer. If he said it maybe they would go unharmed. But he was wrong. 

"The person that I love the most is........is........Hilde. Now let her go." "I'm sorry Duo, but since you didn't answer me the first time, they ALL will have to suffer the consequences." 

"WHAT!!! BUT YOU SAID............................................ "I SAID NOTHING!!!!!!" Another door opened to reveal his snarling raptors ready to attack.

"Do you want to see the ultimate sacrifice? Do you want to see your FAMILY die right before your eyes?!"

"You tricked me." "Yes, indeed I did. I love tricking people. It's my job." His bellowing laugh echoed throughout the room, ringing in Duo's ears, as he pointed at them, and then the raptors charged.

Duo looked on in horror as he saw them charging, their mouths foaming, their eyes glowing, and the others screaming, telling him to help. He saw the kids, their eyes frozen with fear, and one of them looked over at him, it was Jason, and he knew he would never see his dad again, nor would Duo ever see him again.

He struggled against his bindings, but they wouldn't break free. He tried and tried as the tears came, but never flowed, and he still couldn't break them. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He could hear nothing else except his own heartbeat in his ears.

Then the raptors slid into them and began ripping them to shreds. He couldn't bear it, he turned away as he heard their dying screams. But then he brought up all the courage and anger he could to break the bonds that were holding him, and this time it worked and he threw himself at the raptors.

But, that's where it all ended.

His eyes flew open and he let out a gasp as he recalled the events from before. 

"Oh, Duo did I hurt you?", Hilde asked worried. She was just finishing tending to his injuries. For some reason he seemed surprised to see her, and she didn't know why.

"Your, your alive", Duo gasped. "What are you talking about, I've always been here, taking care of you." She suddenly drew back, as tears came to her eyes. Duo saw them. "Hey, what's the matter?" He began to sit up, and she tried to push him back down, but he wouldn't let her. 

"What are you doing, you'll kill yourself again." "No, I won't." He gathered her face in his hands, and her tears fell. "Why are you crying, I don't understand?" "Those eyes..........................the way you looked at me just now. It reminded me of that first time when you had gotten hurt, and you couldn't talk, or do anything, just lie there as you tried to recover. And how I tried to soothe you. Those pain-stricken eyes, they scare me. I'm always afraid I'm going to keep losing you, and I do, but you always keep coming back to me somehow. And I'm grateful for that."

He kissed her cheek. "I know how you feel. But as I always say, we're going to get through this. Were going to fight as hard as we have to to get rid of this demon." "But why is it never happening?", Hilde suddenly spoke. "Your always getting hurt, and suffering like this. It's breaking my heart." He gathered her into a hug. "Oh, Hilde, I didn't know how much this was hurting you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know why, I didn't tell you. It was foolish of me." 

"You still look as beautiful as you did when I married you. And I'm glad I did." She smiled. 

"You better get back in bed, otherwise you'll get more sick." "Alright, but first, you deserve something." "What?" He pulled her into a kiss.

Just then the others burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, said Quatre, but we've got a problem." 

"What?" 

"The dinosaurs have escaped."

End of Chapter 7.

D's Note: Tell me what ya think. Sorry the chapter was so short.

VTEEN - The Music-Inspired Author


	9. Chapter 8: Part One

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing

Chapter 8

VTEEN

D's Note: Thanks for that review that someone wrote me about my story being good. It helps me to write more.

"The dinosaurs have what?," asked a skeptical Duo. "They've escaped", said Quatre. "But how? Should've all the power went out?" asked Hilde. "That's the strangest thing. Were finding out why that didn't happen."

They all went into the next room, where a computer was logged onto the Site B network. "We've been surfing around this database and found that there is a generator, that keeps the power running to all the hotels and maintenance complexes in case this did happen", said Quatre. "But we have no clue as to how the power went out, or how to get it started up again?"

Shouldn't there be some file on that somewhere?", asked Duo. "No. There's no trace of any file that would help us in that category. Were just going to have to find some maintenance shed or something." 

"There's got to be one out there somewhere?" 

"Speaking of somewhere, where is Hiro and Relena?", said Hilde. "There out taking a walk in the jungle." Quatre hadn't realized what he had just said. "OUT IN THE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!", Duo and Hilde shouted in unison.

"In the................................JUNGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Christ what are we going to do? We have to warn them!" 

Duo walked over to the door to get his coat. "Where are you going?", asked a frightened Hilde. "I'm going out to look for them." "Oh no your not!!" She rushed over to him. "I'm coming with you!" 

"NO!!! No, Hilde, I don't want to see you get hurt okay?" "But....................... "No buts Hilde, I'm leaving."

"Oh, Duo, just to let you know, they took Rachel with them." Duo stopped walking. His throat felt like something was caught in it. "Did you say they took Rachel with them?" "Yes." "Oh, god, now I really have to leave." "I'll be back Hilde. Don't worry about me."

Hilde was going to run after him, but stumbled and grasped her head in pain. "Hilde are you alright?" "I don't know..................all of a sudden I felt so weak." "Do you want me to get you some water?" "Yeah, that would be great." Quatre led her over to the bed with the water.

"I think you should get some rest. You should feel better in no time."

He was giving her that look that she didn't like.

"Don't you dare try to touch me." "Why do you think I'm going to do that?" "Because, your giving me that look." Quatre started to walk towards her. Just as he pulled out his hand, she shoved it away.

"Oooooooo, a little feisty, are we?" This time she screamed at him. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!" That ticked him off. He grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall, not giving her enough time to resist. 

"You will obey me!!!" "NEVER!!!!! I WILL NEVER OBEY YOU!!!!!" She struggled with him. "Let go of me!!" "And what will you do if I do let you go?"

His eyes had turned a deep shade of red, and Quatre bent his head down to kiss her but........................she slapped him in the face. 

"Don't...................touch..................me.................asshole!!!"

***********************************************

Duo was in the forest searching for Hiro and Relena calling out there names. But they were no where to be found.

Just then, something in the bushes rustled. Duo whipped his head around. He looked around frantically, searching for the sound. But it was gone.

He started to take a step, but stopped again. This time the sound was behind him, and it sounded a lot like purring, only a kind of lizard purring.

It took him a second, to try and figure out what kind of dinosaur it was. Until it came to him. 6-inch razor sharp claws on each of the middle toes, cunning speed, binocular vision, and an incredible sense of smell. _Velociraptor._

Duo knew he had no chance with this dinosaur. He waited and waited for the thing to pounce on him, and then everything would be over. But it never did. He wondered if it was waiting for him to move. That was it. What else was he supposed to do? Stand there until his legs became numb. 

He didn't settle for that. He slowly pulled out a knife, and whirled around to come face to face with a.........................................................................raptor.

Duo was right. It had been waiting for him. It just stared at him, bobbing his head, while he stared at it in awe.

Finding a way out of there was going to be a problem. He couldn't bend down, the raptor would see him. He was standing behind some loose branches, and managed to grab one silently. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. He rustled them a little so it was looking the other way, and then threw it in it's face. 

He managed to buy some time with that, but not much, because the raptor had caught up with him in mere seconds.

He wasn't going to make it. He could see the hotel in the distance, and just kept running, not looking where he was going.

He was a few feet from the doors, with the raptor close behind him, when, he suddenly fell. He had forgotten there was that steep hillside to fool the dinos into getting in that way. 

It was a long way down, and when he hit the bottom he fell unconscious. 

When he awoke, he was in a sunny clearing. From what it looked like it was about noon. He began to sit up, but felt his head spin. His hand fell to his head. When it cleared, he began to walk around trying to find his bearings, but he had also found that he had been turned around and could not find his way back to the hotel.

As he was walking, he thought he heard people laughing. As he walked closer, he could tell they were adult voices. 

"Who's there?"

The laughter stopped.

"Who's there?," he asked again. 

No one responded.

He walked into the clearing, and saw what looked like spirits floating and dancing. There were two of them.

One was a woman, the other a man. 

"James, look?" Duo stopped. "It's him. It's Duo." _"How'd they know my name?," _Duo thought. 

Then the man spoke. "Oh, yeah your right, it is him."

"Who are you?" The woman laughed. "You are so silly sometimes. It's me Duo. I'm your mother."

"My mother!? If your my mother, then he's my FATHER?" "Yes." 

Duo just stared at them. "Mom.....................Dad? Is it really you? I can't believe you're here!" Duo started to walk towards them, slowly though. As he looked at them, he noticed he had inherited his chestnut brown hair from his father, and his violet-blue eyes from his mother. 

His mother held out her hands. "Come here Duo. What do you want to know?"

Duo was held back by this question. "I want to know................................I want to know..............I want to know how you were killed."

They both had frightened looks on their faces. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes, it's all I've ever wanted to know!"

His mother, Cecilia, walked towards him, but Duo shrank back. "Don't be afraid." She placed her cold hands on the sides of his head. "Now, in order for this to work, you have to concentrate."

Duo concentrated, very hard. Then the images came. He saw his house, his mom, his dad, all happy. Then he saw himself, about 6 or 7 yrs. old sitting around the Christmas tree, opening up presents. But all that was interrupted by a knock at the door. Cecilia went to get it, but that was a mistake, because when she would not let him in, he brutally shot her and left her for dead. James and Duo ran away, while they watched as their house was taken over and destroyed. 

James was heartbroken, and after a few years of living without her, he couldn't bear it, so he took a knife and killed himself, so he could be with Cecilia in eternity. That left Duo with no one, and he was forced to live a life on the streets. Then he found the Maxwell church, became a Gundam pilot.............................etc.

But the last vision he saw was himself, standing by their grave, wishing he had known sooner, so they wouldn't have died, and so he could've saved them.

As the last vision died, Duo sank to his knees and cried in front of his mom.

"All I ever wanted", He began "was a family. I know I have one know, but I wish I could've had you. You didn't deserve to die."

Part Two of this chapter out next weekend.

VTEEN-The Music-Inspired Author


	10. Chapter 8: Part Two

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 8: Part Two  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: One of my friends is gonna get her way this time with this part in the story. I'm sorry for cutting off the last part so abruptly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I know it wasn't fair for us to die. We could've been a family together. Those rotten OZ soldiers killed us for no reason. All they wanted was to have power." She gathered her son in her arms.  
  
  
  
She lifted his face to look up at her, and saw his tear-stained eyes. "But we're both glad that you have learned to love, and have not become cold-hearted as lonely people usually do."  
  
  
Suddenly his father spoke, "And we're both glad that you were able to find someone that you love and cherish forever, and have been able to start a family."  
  
  
"But we must go now. We have stayed far too long." Duo jumped and started to protest. "Wait!!" He tried to hold onto his mother but she slipped right through his hands. "I haven't seen you for 21 years of my life and now you're leaving me!!", he begged. "No, we're not leaving you, we're always with you Duo." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye."  
  
  
As soon as they had vanished, something else appeared. But it was something that Duo didn't expect. The same familiar shadow appeared before him.  
  
  
"You!"...........he snarled. "Why are you here?" Shinigami whipped his head around to face him. "So, you've met your parents, eh?" Duo was outraged. "Don't toy with me.......DEMON!!!!!!"  
  
  
Shinigami glared at him and grabbed him so his face was right next to his. "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT, SLAVE!!!!!" "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!!!! AND I WANT YOU TO TAKE YOUR ACCURSED RAPTORS AND YOURSELF AND GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!"  
  
  
Trying to control his anger, Shinigami slowly put him down, and tried to speak calmly. "You accursed human, you have no idea what I have just put SOMEONE through." Duo head shot up. "What are you talking about?" He had this sickening feeling of who he was talking about.  
  
  
"She's dying." "WHAT!!!" "You left her there to DIE!!" Duo was awestruck. "How could you say something like that?! I would never let her die!" "Oh, but you did. The doctors are tending to her now, but she doesn't want them, she wants you. And by leaving her you only caused her more suffering." "LIAR!!! I will not believe this!" "Then what will you do about it?", he sneered. "Will you run to her and save her life? Or will you let her suffer more by talking to me? You better save her, otherwise, she might even die this SECOND!!"  
  
  
Duo ran as fast as he could. He didn't think about anything except if she was alright. He could hear his voice screaming in his head; "She's fading fast!" He made sure that he didn't fall this time.  
  
  
His heart was pounding as he reached the doors. As he neared the staircase, it began to pound even more, and when he reached the hallway, the door.................................................................................................................................................................  
He thrust it open to find Hilde lying on the bed. She looked dead, but he could tell that she wasn't. In fact she seemed to be having a very unpleasant dream. He took the gun in his pocket and set it on the nightstand.  
  
  
She didn't look dead like Shinigami had said. He took her hand in his to comfort her. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
  
Hilde was in the room with Quatre and he was yelling at her like usual. She was trying to tell him not to touch her, but as usual he wouldn't listen. As soon as he made a wrong move, Duo came bursting through the door with a horrified look on his face.  
  
  
He glanced around the room, and then his eyes laid upon them. He was furious.  
  
  
"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE!!!! I CAN'T HAVE THIS MANIAC RUNNING AROUND HERE!!!!"   
  
  
He pulled out the gun that was in his pocket. "You can't kill him!!", Hilde screamed. "Are you out of you mind!"   
  
  
Duo didn't listen to her. As soon as Quatre wasn't looking, he aimed the gun at the back of his head, and fired.  
  
  
Hilde didn't move. She froze. Then Duo spoke again. "Now, I'm going to kill you too." Hilde was petrified.  
  
  
"You can't do this! I'm family!" "Not to me...................................... He had that maniac glare in his eyes. "You will join him since you have betrayed me." Hilde's mouth fell open. "I have never........ "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" You have betrayed me, and that's all I know!! I never loved you. You were always that type who was weak. Always hanging onto me, like I was pet. You always needed me to do everything for you, you couldn't do it for yourself. And now, that time has come to set everything straight, whereas I won't have to deal with this anymore."  
  
  
"Goodbye, Hilde."  
  
  
Hilde shot up in her bed, beads of cold sweat running down her face. "Wh.......where......where am I?" "Your with me, Hilde."   
  
  
She whipped her head around to face him. She looked at him from head to toe, figuring out if he was real or not.  
  
  
Then she noticed the gun on the nightstand, and her eyes widened like saucers. "You.....you...really were going to do it weren't you?" "Do what?"  
  
  
Hilde jumped out of bed, and backed aganist the wall, trying to force the visions out of her head. "Hilde, what's the matter with you? You look deathly scared of me. Like I'm going to kill you or something?"  
  
  
"DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were!" "What! Why would I try to kill you?!" "Because your a freaken maniac!!! Leave me alone!! I know you don't love me!! Go away!!!"  
  
  
Duo walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He proceeded to say something, but she pushed him off. "Listen, you f***in whore, I'm not letting you touch me anymore, because you wanna know why, I'M LEAVING!!!!" She then proceeded to walk away, but Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
  
"You won't even let me have a chance to explain!!" "You..... She had silenced him with a slap. "I'm not listening to any of your b******t. DID YOU HEAR ME! I'M LEAVING!!!"  
  
  
"No your not! Don't you ever slap me again before I explain anything. GOT THAT!!! Now you better listen to me, or I swear I'm gonna give you hell!"  
  
  
"Do you know what Shinigami told me before I left?" Hilde shook her head. "He told me you were DYING, Hilde!! DYING BECAUSE I HAD LEFT YOU!!! And now you do this to me? It's me, Hilde. Can't you see that? I would do anything to keep you out of trouble, but I can't without your help. And I also saw someone else out there. My parents. For the first time since they were killed I saw them! You have to believe its me!"  
  
  
"Please..................................." She shrugged him off. "I still don't believe you, nor do I love you anymore. I'm sorry, but this relationship is over. I'm filing for divorce.  
  
  
And with that she left, leaving a broken-hearted Duo, with tears streaming down his face. He watched her leave, wishing he could take her back. What he didn't know was that something terrible was going to happen to her.  
  
  
End of Chapter 8: Part Two  
  
  
End Note: Yikes! What a cliffhanger! Tune in next time, for the tragic disaster.  
  
  
VTEEN - The Music-Inspired Author 


	11. Chapter 9

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 9  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: I really don't know if the terrible diaster will be in here. But we'll see.  
  
  
  
Duo could hardly even speak the next morning. He could not believe that actually happened. When he went down for breakfast, Hilde seemed like she was her old self. Cheerfully cooking breakfast for them. "How can she be like that?" Duo thought. "Doesn't she even remember what happened yesterday?" Then Hilde spoke.  
  
  
  
"So Duo, how's it going?" Duo gave her a cold stare. Hilde looked confused. "What, did I do something wrong? You know I don't get it Duo, what's happened to you. You're acting like you and me are in a divorce." That was the last straw.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!! THAT'S THE LOUSIEST PIECE OF CRAP I'VE HEARD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH TO THIS DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU SAID TO ME YESTERDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"No."  
  
"WELL, YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING YOU SAID TO ME NOW!!!! THAT WE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE!!!   
  
  
"How could I have said that!"  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to look for Hiro and Relena."   
  
  
He was about to storm out the door, when he saw Hilde, he face contorted in pain. "Hilde?" She didn't answer. "Hilde what's wrong, you're scaring me. Hilde, talk to me!!!" She suddenly collapsed into his arms. Now he was really worried. Her breathing was very rapid, and she couldn't stop saying it hurts.   
  
  
"HILDE, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!! YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME!!!!" She suddenly spoke. "I don't know what's wrong. It's been happening for a while now. It hurts so much Duo, make it stop!" "Who's been doing this to you?" "That demon-monster." "I'll kill him. I'll make him suffer so he can see what its like to be lonely!!"   
  
  
He looked down at her face again. "Hilde, just hold on okay. Hold on." "I can't." "Yes, you can. You can fight this!" Just then, the two kids came into the room. Jason almost had a heart attack, when he saw his mom with Duo. He dropped the plate of food he was holding.   
  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with her?" "I don't know, but you need to do a favor for me. Go get the doctors." Jason was petrified, but he obeyed him. Rachel went with him as well.  
  
  
Duo looked down again, and saw that the pain was getting worse, almost to the point of her screaming. He felt so helpless, as he watched her struggle and fight to control her agony. Then he remembered what Shinigami had told him. "You will not believe what I have put SOMEONE through. She's dying. She's dying, because you left her!!!" But that was a lie. How could he hurt someone, just by leaving them? Then something snapped in his mind.  
  
  
"He's trying to kill her. He's trying to kill her to get to me. Killing the people I love, my family, is the thing I fear the most. He wanted everyones good energy, so he can turn us to the dark side, and so he could have more power. That's why he was trying to kill me. That's why. He knows I'm lonely without anybody else. He knows Hilde, is my weak spot."  
  
  
Just then, Hiro and Relena, appeared in the kitchen. "Where have you guys been? I was just about to go looking for you." "What's the matter with Hilde?" "I don't know, but I know what Shinigami's after. C'mon, we have to bring her upstairs."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The children were still searching for the doctors. But for some reason, they weren't around at all. They were walking down a strange corridor, that neither of them had ever seen before. It was dark and musty, and smelled of blood. Rachel whimpered. "I'm scared, Jason. Let's get out of here." "Shhh, be quiet. I thought I heard something." Indefinitely, he did. It was a small scuffling sound, like somone digging through piles of paper.   
  
  
Jason and Rachel walked into another room, where the smell of blood was heavy. "Ewwww, it stinks in here," said Rachel. "I know." He reached for a light switch and turned it on. Only he wish he hadn't. Dinosaurs were all over the room. It was scuttled with papers everywhere. Jason and Rachel didn't move, because when they looked outside...............................................  
  
  
It was huge. It was enormous. It was none other than the T-Rex. Jason backed Rachel aganist the wall, and covered her mouth. It was very hard to see because it was so dark. The T-Rex was walking around the perimeter of the building, searching for them. But he obviously knew they were there, because he had stopped. It came right next to the window, and saw them through it. And then...........  
  
WHAM!!!!!!!  
  
He had thrust his body, against the building, making the window shatter and part of the roof collapse. Luckily it hadn't hit them. They darted down the room, and were halfway down the stairs, when they saw Duo and the others. "DON'T COME UP HERE!!!" Duo stopped. He was just about to speak, when another WHAM happened. Duo almost lost his grip on Hilde in an effort to keep his balance. But there was trouble for Hiro, because he lost his balance, and fell over the staircase, and landed with a dull thud.  
  
  
Relena screamed. Duo looked up at the kids. "What was that?" Rachel stuttered. "A T.....T.............T-Rex." "We can't stay here. C'mon we have to get out of here!" Relena helped Hiro to his feet, and Duo grabbed the kids to a waiting jeep outside.  
  
  
Quatre must've known what was happening, because he was there, in the jeep, with Emily Lockheart. "C'mon guys get in!" Everybody had to squeeze in, because the jeep only sat five passengers. "Emily!," said Duo. "I don't know what's wrong with Hilde?" Emily felt her head and cheek. "She's unconscious. If we don't get her help soon, she might not make it." Duo's face was worried. He looked down at her again, and saw she had turned a ghostly white. She felt cold. Duo tried to wake her up. "C'mon, Hilde wake up."   
  
  
"Are we all ready?," said Quatre. He gunned the engine, and sped down a narrow path. Duo's attention turned to Relena. "How's Hiro?" "He's fine, just knocked out."  
  
  
As they proceeded farther away, Quatre turned around and saw the T-Rex behind them. "Aw, shit. We've got a problem." "What?", said Relena. "Look behind you." Relena almost died. The T-Rex was gaining speed. Quatre gunned the engine even more, and gathered speed. The dino caught up to the left side of the jeep and tried to turn it over. Relena was hysterical. It rammed its head millions of times against it until....................................  
  
  
Quatre saw dead ahead a sharp turn in the road. "BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!!" He turned. The jeep skidded and rammed its backside against the guardrail. Since the T-Rex didn't stop in time, it broke through the guardrail, and fell down the cliff.  
  
  
Ouatre sped as far away as he could. But once he noticed it gone, he slowed down to a natural speed. Emily turned to Relena. "Is he gonna be okay?" "I think so. He's just knocked out." Hiro stirred. "Hiro, your awake. Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah, just my back and head hurt." "Well, you just lie down and get some rest, okay?" He smiled and looked into her beautiful eyes, and saw they were sparkling. He took the chance and kissed her.  
  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Duo, but looked worried when she saw him. His eyes were wide with shock. "Duo, what's wrong?" "She's coughing up blood." "Oh, God, that's bad. She could have internal injuries." "But, see, that's just it." She's not hurt anywhere. Someone's trying to kill her. Through her mind. And when he kills her, he'll go after me, and kill my whole family."  
  
  
After driving for a while, they had to stop in a dense forest for the night. They hadn't brought any supplies with them, but luckily their were some in the jeep, including a tent and medical supplies. They put up the tent and laid the wounded under it. Duo had seen that her clothes were getting soaked with blood so, he took her shirt off, and took his off and put his on her. He tried not to move her much during the process, but she yelped when he touched a sensitive spot. (no it's not what you think)  
  
  
  
Quatre came in to talk to him. "Is she gonna be alright?" "I don't know, Quatre. I really don't know. All we have to do know is hope that Shinigami will understand how I feel about her, and stop this torture." "Tell me. Why do you think Shinigami was doing all that stuff to me?," said Quatre. "Well, from putting all this information together, I think it was because he wanted me to sink so low, that I would eventually go insane." Quatre felt hurt. "I feel so ashamed. I feel that way because of what's happening to you, your son, Hiro and me."  
  
  
"I'm really sorry Duo." "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." "And I don't want Emily to get hurt, because I love her." Duo looked shocked. "You actually like her?" "Yeah, ever since the first time I saw her." "Did you ever tell her?" "No." "Quatre, you've got to tell her. Look what happened to me and Hilde. It might be the best experience you'll ever have. You gotta go for it." Quatre gave a questioning look.  
  
  
"Go, right now." "You really think so?" "Yeah." "Alright." "Hey, Quatre. Good luck."  
  
  
Quatre saw Emily working on some medical homework, he was guessing. "Emily." Emily looked up from her work. "Yes, Quatre." He was fiddling with his fingers. She stood up and walked over to him. "What is it Quatre?"  
  
  
Quatre didn't know what to say, so he did the next best thing. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "What was that for?" "I have to tell you something. Ever since we met, I feel like I'm attracted to you. I love you, Emily." Emily was shocked. "Quatre I don't know what to say. I mean, I've felt the same way too." "Really?" "Yeah." He grabbed her for a hug. He looked back at Duo and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
  
Later, Emily and Duo had a little fight because Duo refused to sleep anywhere else except next to Hilde, but Emily wouldn't let him"I can't have you risking getting intoxicated as well." "Intoxicated, what are you talking about?" "Well, obviously whatever she's suffering from is psychological, and it could get passed on to you." "Look, I don't care if I get intoxicated or not, all I want is for her to get better, do you hear me?! I want to stay by her as long as I have to!" She held up her hands in defeat.  
  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." He walked back over to the tent, to set up his sleeping bag. Just as he was about to, he thought he heard Hilde speak. "Duo." "Hilde, hey how ya doin babe?" "I feel terrible." "You still feel warm. God, I'm so worried about you." Then she noticed something. "Hey, what's with the no shirt thing. All your wearing is a loose top." "Oh, it's because I had to lend my shirt to you because, yours was soaked with blood. "Blood?" "You were bleeding at the mouth."  
  
  
"How long was I out?" "A couple hours at the least." "And I still feel tired." Duo laughed. "Hey, I want you to do something for me?" "What?" "Kiss me." "What?" "I haven't tasted your lips in a while, and I'm dying to right now." Duo shrugged his shoulders. "You know you surprise me." He welcomed her embrace, and let his arms slip to her waist, where he kept them there, massaging them, while she moaned in pleasure. But she suddenly yelped and pushed him away. "Ouch, that hurts." "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do.....................................................  
  
  
He lifted his hand and turned it over to find blood there. "Oh my God." He looked at the shirt and saw a fresh blood stain there. And when he lifted the shirt.....................a fresh wound was there too. "Oh my God. Hilde where is this coming from?!" "I don't know, it just appeared there." Duo called for Emily. "Look at this!" She lifted the shirt. "Oh, man! This is serious!" "What are we going to do?," asked Duo. "I don't know. We have to find the killer as soon as possible. But I think what everyone needs right now, is a good night's sleep." Everyone agreed to settle this in the morning.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Duo, Emily and Quatre woke up feeling better, but not Hilde. She was still sick and that's what made Duo all the more worried. Seeing the blood on his hand, and on her shirt, made him think someone's after them. "Why would someone be after us? Why would they try to kill Hilde? Is this Shinigami's doing? The killer can't be someone out of the blue, it has to be one of us? But which one?" Suddenly, Emily, called to him, breaking his thoughts. "Hey Duo!" "Yeah!" "I'm going out to look for more signs of the killer, okay? You and Quatre have guard of the camp!" " Alright." But Duo had a bad feeling about this. He looked around the camp and saw Hilde sitting up in bed.  
  
  
  
He rushed over to her. "Hey baby, how ya doin? Are ya feeling better?" "Yeah. I think I can walk now." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." She slowly slid off the bed, and Duo slipped his arm around her shoulder to give her balance. "You wanna take a walk around, to test it out." "Sure. I think I can do that."  
  
  
They walked down a path that led to an overlooking cliff. As they were walking, they both tripped over a root and fell over. But Duo didn't get up as usual. Hilde saw him kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest, and something was on his hand. "Duo, are you alright?" "I don't know." He wiped his hand on his mouth, but was horrified when he looked at it. "What is this?" There was blood on his hand. "What's happening to me?"   
  
  
He was trying to remember something that had happened yesterday. But it wouldn't come to him. "What did Emily say about why I couldn't sleep next to Hilde? Wasn't it something about getting intoxicated. INTOXICATED!" "Intoxicated, that's it!" "What's it?" "Hilde, we have a virus!" "What?" "Look at my hand. See the blood there. That's a sign that there's a virus inside of you and me. You were coughing up blood too, don't you remember?" "Now it all makes sense."  
  
  
"Now I know what he REALLY wants."  
  
  
They soon exited out of the forest and came to a cliff, overlooking the ocean. "Wow, it's so beautiful." They both sat down, and Hilde laid her head on Duo's shoulder. "Where are the kids?" she asked. "Back at camp, with Hiro and Relena. Don't worry, their safe." "Speaking of Hiro, is he okay?" "I'm pretty sure he is. He just needs to lie in bed for awhile. Let his bruises heal." "It's hardly impossible for that man to stay still. Remember what he used to be like. Couldn't sit still for a minute." "Yep, that's Hiro for ya."  
  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds watching the ocean. How romantic." (of course he's saying all this sarcasticly) "Talk about utterly disgusting." "What are you doing here?" said Duo. "Well I've come to tell you something. But by now you've figured it out already. You two have contracted a virus. Hilde came in contact with it when I prodded into her mind, forcing it to get in. And you came into contact with it, when you kissed her last night."  
  
  
"I know why you did this." "What?" "I know why you want to kill me and Hilde." He chuckled. "Not just you two, but your whole family!" And out from his cloak, protruded everyone else. Hiro, Relena, Jason, Rachel, Quatre and Emily. "Now, how about you tell me how you got a hold of this information."  
  
  
"Fight me, then I'll tell you." Duo rolled up his sleeves. "Oh, a challenge. I love challenges. But you haven't fought me face to face, boy. You will not believe what kinds of powers I possess." "How 'bout we don't use powers, and fight with fists like a man should." "Deal." "But before we start, we have to make sure they don't interfere." He used his powers to tie them all together.   
  
  
Then they started. Shinigami lunged at Duo and pinned him to the ground. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab him with it, but Duo stopped him. "Why are you doing this to me and my family and friends?" "For power. I can possess mortal power by stealing their soul. That's what I want! That's why I have risked my life to get it from you!" "To stay immortal, huh?" "That's what you want." "How did you find out!" "Humans aren't stupid, they can figure things out."  
  
  
"How about I tell you something then. Did you know I came to be in this world, because of your anger over losing your parents!! I was spawned from you. I'm a part of you. It's your fault that I came into this world, and it's also your fault that your parents are DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He gathered up all his strength to push him off. He pulled out his own knife and stared down at him. "You know I can do just as much damage to you as you did to them. I want you to let them go, otherwise you will suffer just like they did! Now I really don't feel like killing anyone right now, but what you did was wrong. You leave them alone! You didn't have to make them suffer! Your just about as weak as any other villain I've faced." All the while Duo was talking, Shinigami was gathering a ball of energy in his hand.  
  
  
"You think I'm weak now, well lets see who's weak AFTER THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He thrust the ball of energy at him, which sent him sprawling over the cliff. But luckily he held onto the cliff edge, otherwise he would've fallen to his death. "Damn, he didn't fall over. I guess I'll just have to do it this way then." He started to walk towards him to perform the stepping on the hand trick.  
  
  
But Hilde wouldn't let him. She had gotten free of her bindings and ran towards him. "YOU CHEATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE YOUR POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped on his back and started to beat him with her fists. He was able to shake him off and grabbed her by the collar. "MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO JOIN HIM AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And he threw her as hard as he could over the cliff. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hang on. Duo tried to grab her but she slipped right through his fingers. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was a long way down and when she hit the bottom he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
  
End of Chapter 9.  
  
D's Note: Ouch! What an ending! What's going to happen now that Hilde's dead? Or is she? Who is the mysterious killer? More surprises and clues in the next chapter! Be warned: This is getting towards the end of the story. VTEEN 


	12. Chapter 10

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 10  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: In Chapter 9, I made some silly mistakes. The corrections are listed below.  
  
- When Duo and Hilde are in the forest and they trip over the tree root, Duo makes the conclusion that they've been INTOXICATED!! It should've been INFECTED!! I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that.  
  
- When Shinigami is at the cliff with Duo & Hilde, he says he pulls EVERYONE out of the cloak. That's right, with the exception that he didn't pull this person out of his cloak: Emily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He looked up to find Shinigami laughing. Duo spoke quietly. "Why are you laughing?" He stopped laughing and sneered at him. "You know, I never wanted her. She was just one person in my way. And now, I've gotten rid of her. Simple."  
  
  
  
Duo wanted to punch his lights out, but he didn't feel like starting a fight. He was too heart-broken and stunned to do anything foolish now.  
  
  
"I want her back." "What?" "Give her back. I'll do anything to get her back." He lifted his tear-stained face to look at him. "Please, she means everything in the world to me. I love her." "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for her life back, you, her and everyone else has to come with me." Duo's face fell. "Wh....what did you say?" "I said, all of you have to come with me. It's the only way you'll get her back." Duo thought about this. "What if he's tricking me? What if he really means to kill all of us? I'll have to risk it. I'm sorry, guys."   
  
  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
  
Shinigami looked at him peculiarly. "Do you actually want to do this?" Then he grinned evily. "Alright then, but I almost forgot to tell you something. You have three days to decide how to get there ON YOUR OWN. And already half a day is gone." Then he disappered, leaving Duo confused and hopeless.  
  
  
He didn't bother going up to Hilde's body, because she was already up, and asking him questions when she didn't even know what had happened.  
  
  
"Duo, what happened? Why is everyone tied up? Where did he go?"  
  
  
"I made a deal with him."  
  
  
"You what?! What did you ask him for in return?" "He told me if I wanted you back, he would have to take everyone with him."  
  
  
"Why?! Why didn't you just let me die! I could've been better off dead!" "NO, YOU COULDN'T! Don't you understand why I just did this for you? I love you, Hilde, and I don't want any more things happening to you. That's why I made the deal. That's why I chose to sacrifice everyone for you. And that's why I've been living with this pain, trying to work things out. It's all because of you, and Jason."  
  
  
Hilde was shocked. "Oh, Duo.........I...I didn't know that." "We leave in three days, and we have to find our own way there."  
  
  
Everyone started back to camp, to figure out one of the most ridiculous ideas in the world: How to get to Shinigami's hellhole. Like anybody wanted to go. Everyone was mad because the idea was so ridiculous that nobody could think of how they were going to conjure up some magic to get there. Mainly, the group faced two problems:  
  
  
One: The virus was getting worse by the day, and everyone had been infected.  
  
Two: Emily hadn't come back and everyone was starting to get suspicious of her.  
  
Quatre was the first to object. "How could you even think she is the killer? So what, if she's been gone so long! Maybe she found something interesting and decided to explore some more." "BUT IT IS SUSPICIOUS, QUATRE!!!," Duo shouted. "I never liked that woman from the start. She always seemed to be acting weird, and..........................................................  
  
  
But Duo was suddenly interrupted by Hiro running towards them carrying something. "Guys, I found this in the forest while searching the perimeter." Everyone gathered around and mouths fell open when they saw the two objects that were in Duo's hands.  
  
  
A bloody labcoat and knife.  
  
  
Quatre's expression changed from anger to horror. "No, I know she isn't the killer Duo! She wouldn't try to hurt Hilde or you. I'm sure of that! She's a lot nicer than you think. Please, you have to believe me!"  
  
  
Duo turned to Quatre. "I'm sorry, but its very obvious what we've seen here. This is the only proof we have, and there's no denying it. Emily is the killer." Quatre had tears in his eyes. "No."  
  
  
The third day was the worst ever. Everyone was in disarray. It was already afternoon and nobody had thought of a plan to transport themselves there. Duo was sitting on his makeshift bed, under the tent, thinking. "I can't go. He's going to kill eveyone. I just can't risk my family's life for this. I've made up my mind. We're not going."  
  
  
Suddenly, Hilde broke him out of his thoughts. "Duo, it's almost sundown. We have to figure out a way to get there." Duo grabbed Hilde's hand.  
  
  
"Hilde, I don't have a plan." Hilde's eyes widened. "What? How are going to get there then?" Hilde sat down on the bed with him. "Its another trick. I know it is. There isn't supposed to be a way."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" "Yes. He's going to force us to go with him. No matter what he said. Just watch, tonight he'll be waiting for us." He squeezed her hand. "This is going to be a bumpy ride." Hilde reached over and hugged him. "Whatever he does, I'll be there right with you." "I know you will."  
  
  
As nightfall neared and the sun set, everyone was worried as to what might happen. But it became so dark that everyone thought he wasn't going to come and settled into bed.  
  
  
Later, that night Duo woke up to feel his eyes burning. He went over to a nearby creek and looked down in the water. His eyes had turned the deepest shade of red.  
  
  
He jumped back from the water with a start and stared at it. His vision was very blurry, and it was hard for him to focus. But he knew horrible thoughts that were coming into his head, some that he didn't like.  
  
  
"I'm becoming like him."  
  
  
Then all of a sudden that familiar burning sensation came back with a force. It overcame his body like a tidal wave. But once again he couldn't fight it, and was again washed over with darkness.  
  
  
Then Shinigami spoke inside his head. "Go and kill them. There over there. Kill Hilde first, then the children, and then the others. Do you understand?" "Yes Master. I only obey you master."   
  
  
He walked stealthly toward them, like a snake, making sure no movements were heard. He crept towards her bed where she was sound asleep. He took out the blood-stained knife that Emily had used and raised it above his head...................................  
  
  
Shinigami was laughing inside his mind. "YES!!!!! YES!!!! KILL HER!!!!! GET RID OF HER!!!!! DO IT................. NOW!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
He brought the knife down.....................................................................................  
  
  
Everything went black. Silence. He saw himself in a different room and place. It was the parks visitor center. He saw Shinigami standing there, and then he saw Hilde.  
  
  
She was lying in front of him with blood all over her clothes. He seemed confused and unable to understand. Then out of nowhere Emily appeared and stood next to Shinigami. He couldn't understand why they were smiling.  
  
  
He looked at his hands and saw blood and..................................the knife. He stared at it like it was some distasteful creature, and he was searching his mind, trying to put the pieces together.  
  
  
He looked back at her and the others. But only him and Hilde were there no one else. Then as he stared at her more something snapped in his head. He recoiled with horror as reality sunk in. The two of them smiled even more. He stared at the knife and back at them.   
  
  
Then the children appeared and so did everyone else, all the same, all clothed in blood.  
  
  
He had killed them. He had killed them all, with his own hands. He looked back at them once more and saw himself standing there with him, laughing.  
  
  
He felt himself going insane. Insane with hatred. Insane that this being had tried to destroy his life by taking his family away from him. And he had succeeded.  
  
  
Slowly, he got up, looked at his dead family once more, took another glance at Hilde, and raised the bloody knife above himself.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 10.  
  
  
End Note: WOW!!! Another cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love me! From here on in, the story reaches its climax, and gets MORE interesting. 


	13. Chapter 11

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 11  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: Hey! Another chapter! This chapter is going to be jampacked with suprises!! So be ready! Sorry about the delay with 8 and 9, I had computer problems and it took me a while as to figure out what to do. But I'm back and ready to finish, and make my friend yell at me even more! So here's the excitement!  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo lay on the ground caked in blood, feeling weak by the minute. He couldn't take the heartbreak and stress and pain that he was going through. It was too much for a person to handle. He didn't want to kill himself, but he felt it was the best thing since everybody was dead...................................................  
  
  
  
Shinigami was standing above him, with the same knife above Duo's head. He was about to give the fatal blow, when he heard someone from far away calling him:  
  
  
"Duo, wake up!"  
  
  
He reached into the depths of his brain to grasp that voice. But it was so far away that he couldn't reach it. Then he heard it again.  
  
  
  
"DUO, WAKE UP!"  
  
  
Shinigami started to shake him, as if that would make everything go away. But at the same time it wasn't him shaking him. It felt like someone else. Slowly, the dream faded away, as he slipped back into conciousness.  
  
  
  
He saw her kneeling over him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, Duo? You scared me because you were talking in your sleep." "Oh, God were am I? Please tell me that was just a dream." "It was a dream. We seem to be in the park's visitors center. I don't know how we got here but........................  
  
  
She suddenly stopped because she was staring at Duo with a shocked expression on her face. Duo sat up. He didn't know what was wrong. "Hilde, what's the matter?" She kept staring behind him. But he didn't feel...................  
  
  
But he DID feel something. It was something panting. He could feel the hot breath on his neck. The foul stench, that smelled like old garbage and dried vomit. It had already occured in his mind what it was. He had met this dinosaur before. But just feeling it breathe on his neck was enough to make the hairs on his neck stand up.  
  
  
Duo didn't move a muscle, for moving would cause the raptor to attack. Slowly, very slowly did he turn around to face the menacing creature. It stared at him, as saliva dribbled from his mouth. Its mouth was open revealing the gleaming teeth. Duo looked down at the claws that were poised for attack.  
  
  
Its red eyes, which told Duo that this raptor was controlled by Shinigami, were baring into him. Slowly, it took a step towards him. Duo moved back, as the dino kept taking steps toward him until he bumped into Hilde. He whispered to her, "I think we should run. Take Jason with you."  
  
  
She nodded slowly and grabbed Jason's hand. Duo looked to his right and saw a construction area where part of the visitors center hadn't been finished. At least it would give them a chance to escape. He looked at her but she had already started running. Duo ran quickly to catch up with her.  
  
  
The raptor saw them escaping and charged after them. As it approached, it passed up Duo and went after Hilde and Jason. It was no more than a few seconds before it got in front of them. They all skidded to a stop. It stood ready to pounce. Then as if the raptor had noticed something, it suddenly darted away from them.  
  
  
"I wonder why it did that?," said Jason. "Maybe it heard something." They all stopped moving to listen for any unusual noises. They didn't hear anything. Hilde took a few steps to her left, followed by Jason, when all of a sudden they heard a loud creaking sound.  
  
  
"What is that?" It became louder and louder until.......................................  
  
  
The floor caved in to reveal a large gaping hole. Hilde and Jason had no time to hang on, and they fell two floors down. As she was falling she felt her body hit each floor and splinters of wood go into her back. She looked at Jason who was terrified as she was. When they hit the bottom, Hilde opened her eyes for the last time to see two huge slabs of wood coming down at them, and Duo's horrified face.  
  
  
Duo stared into the hole, not believing what had just happened. "She could be dead," he thought. He immediately erased that thought from his mind. He looked to his left and saw the raptor standing there. The way it was looking at him, it seemed like it was laughing at him.  
  
  
"He set a trap. He actually set a trap." Duo glared at the raptor, then jumped clear across the hole to clutch a rope that was hanging there. "I'm not letting you get to them first. You hear me!" The raptor had no intention in going down the hole with him, but it did jump across the hole. Duo thought he was going to slice the rope, but it landed on the other side and pretended to walk away.   
  
  
But it immediately turned and at full speed charged at him, and to Duo's horror, sliced the rope. He fell, tumbling down the same route that Hilde and Jason did, screaming all the way down.  
  
  
A few hours later, Hilde woke up. Through her blurred vision she saw the hole she came down through and splintered pieces of wood all around her. She brushed away the many pieces of wood around her, and turned over on her side. She saw Duo lying there. "Oh God, no!" She immediately started to pull away the floorboards. Duo was lying face down with his face turned to her. Hilde tried to move herself, but felt a searing pain in her left leg.  
  
  
She turned around to see that it was broken. She then turned to Duo and ran her hand along the back of his neck, caressing his hair and cheek. Duo groaned and turned over. "Duo....are you okay?" Hilde was fighting back the pain that was beginning to resurface in her leg.  
  
  
Duo opened his eyes. "Yeah, I seem to be fine. Nothing's broken. What about you?" "My left leg is broken." "How bad is it?" "I don't know. But I think it's pretty bad." Just then, Hilde remembered something. "Oh, Jason, where is he?!" She looked to her right and saw his hand sticking out from under the boards.  
  
  
"There he is!" Hilde couldn't walk so crawled across the floor to him, cutting herself on the boards. But she saw that Duo had already gotten up, and had pulled Jason out from under the boards. Jason didn't look alive. He was limp in Duo's arms and wasn't even breathing.  
  
  
"Is he alright, Duo?" "Oh God...........Hilde." He looked up at her. He had tears in his eyes. "Duo, what is it?" Then it came to her as to what he was saying. "No......no.....please don't tell me he is!!" "Hilde, Jason is dead."   
  
  
  
"NO, NO I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!! I WON'T BELIEVE THAT THAT MONSTER KILLED HIM!!!" Duo stood up and walked over to her. "Hilde, I'm......I'm so sorry." "I WON'T BELIEVE IT!! NO, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S STILL ALIVE!!" "It's too late. He's been dead for a few hours now." He put Jason in her arms.  
  
  
"Why, why him? He was only 7 years old! 7 YEARS OLD!!! It's not fair!! He was too young! He was too young............... Duo pulled her in for a hug.  
  
  
She cried into his shoulder. "Tell me, do you remember how hard we worked to get our first child? It was so hard. No one can replace him."  
  
  
As she was crying into his shoulder, and he was crying into hers, a weird feeling came over her. It felt like something was inside her. Then she remembered. The deal had been sealed.  
  
  
A scratching sound could be heard in the distance. Both of them didn't pay any mind to it, until it became louder and louder. And then it stopped. Both of them looked up. This was too weird. No sound would just stop like that.  
  
  
Then they heard it again, except it sounded like a shuffling sound now. They both looked around themselves until they turned around, and came face to face with it.  
  
  
Raptors. About ten of them. All staring at them. They sat in the middle, while the raptors looked at them. One of them noticed Jason's carcass, and leapt on it, devouring it. Hilde screamed.  
  
  
Duo grabbed her hand and they both leapt for another rope that was hanging from the ceiling, just as the raptors charged. They quickly climbed a good length of rope where they thought the raptors couldn't get to them. The ones at the bottom were trying to climb the rope, nipping at their ankles.  
  
  
Finally, they were able to climb those two floors back up. Just as they reached the top, they were confronted with another problem. Shinigami was standing with the others there, gleaming.  
  
  
Hilde immediately started proclaiming her fury. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!! THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL WE MADE!!!! YOU KILL MY ONLY SON BECAUSE OF THIS!!!!!"  
  
  
"What deal?," said Duo. She turned around. She had forgotten he was there. A stab of horror went through her heart. "What deal?" "Yes, Duo I made a deal with him." "But why?" "Let me explain first."  
  
  
This was going to be very hard for her to say, because there were some things she didn't want Duo to know. "In exchange for stopping this meaningless war, and letting all of us go free, I made this deal. Somewhere back in time, he came to me in a dream, and he told me that he loved me. This wasn't another one of his tricks. He actually meant it. He told me that if I would be his, then he would let all of us go." Duo was staring at her in shock. "But there's another part too, if I would've protested aganist this he would kill Jason and.............and" "And what?" Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was fighting to hold back tears. Letting this secret out she thought, would probably ruin their relationship. "He also said that if I didn't agree to this he would......he would impregnate me as well. By doing this he would be erasing our son to make room for a child of his own."   
  
  
She sank to the floor, sobbing in front of him. When she looked up she saw him standing in front of Shinigami screaming at him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! I WON'T LET HER HAVE THIS BABY BECAUSE OF YOU!!! I'LL KILL IT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS IF I HAVE TO!!! STRANGLE IT TO DEATH!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO AND RAPE HER FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME!!! GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!"  
  
  
"You fool. I wouldn't be doing all of this to you if I didn't know how much she meant to you. I'm giving up all I have just to have you killed! That's why I want her!! So I can have someone to love!"  
  
  
"How can you say such things!! You don't even know what love is!!!!!!!" He threw Duo on the floor. "Its time you figured out how long I have waited for this!! I have been through so many victims to find out they weren't like you. And I was so blind not to see that it was you that I wanted killed!! BECAUSE YOU AND ME ARE ALIKE!!! We love the same things. Even the women. We even look the same! The only thing that is keeping us apart is that you're good and I'm bad. And for me to make you bad I have to do things to you. Like what I'm doing now."  
  
  
He levitated Hilde towards him. "And another bad thing I'm about to do is do something to her. Something to make you jealous." He pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
  
"SHE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
He flung himself at him and plunged him to the ground. He held a knife above him. But something was different about Duo. Even though he was standing above him, the darkness had taken over him, and his eyes had become red again. He smiled. "See, you're becoming more like me everyday. Even you are turning towards the dark side."  
  
  
"I will kill you. I will never submit to you, you traitor." "Fool." Duo didn't have enough time to react, because Shinigami had already lunged at him, sinking his teeth into his neck.  
  
  
His body went limp, and the darkness was stronger than ever inside him. Shinigami threw Duo off him. Then he laughed. "HE'S MINE!!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!! ALL MINE!!!!!"  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She had lost him. Forever. When he would wake up, he wouldn't remember her or anyone else. Only the command to kill. She watched him lie there, thinking about how his memories were being erased. No trace of knowing her ever again.  
  
  
End of Chapter 11.  
  
D's Note: Another cliffhanger. I know you guys hate me. But the next chapter will probably be the last. See ya next time. VTEEN 


	14. Chapter 12

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 12  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: No, this capter turned out to not be the last one! But the next one will be for sure. There is another chapter to this, since I thought of some new ideas. This chapter will be as exciting as well. So watch out for more surprises. Discrestion is advised if you are not the type of person who likes to read sexual things.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was in a dark, cold and musty cell. Over the past few hours she had been recalling the past events like they were vivid memories in her mind. She had recalled how she had been thrown in there by him, like he didn't even know her. Then she heard the other him say what a good job he had done, and that he would be rewarded generously. Silent tears streamed down her face, as she looked at him, his cold eyes fixed on her, his grim smile, his cold hands, and finally his eyes, his gleaming red eyes were the worst. All the love and kindness, had disappered from his gaze. They were now nothing but filled with sorrow, sadness and especially death. Just looking at him like that, she knew she had lost all hope of ever getting him back.  
  
  
She tried to reach for him, but he brushed her hand away, saying cold words that made her sob even more. He then left, leaving Hilde to sob in her misery.  
  
  
Relena sidled over to her to comfort her. "Hilde, I'm really sorry about what's been happening to you lately. I know you and......and Duo tried so hard but right now it seems that.............." No, leave me alone. Why do you give me your sympathy, when everything is over! I've lost the last person that I could barely hang on to, and the other one is gone forever. So don't you dare try to tell me that we can still win this, because we can't! I have no faith left for everything to become right again!" (the song "In The End" by Linkin Park plays in the background)  
  
  
She noticed Relena had stopped talking and wondered why, until she looked up. He was sitting right in front of her. She leapt back about a foot aganist the wall, scared and surprised that his form was sitting in front of her, and that he had been listening to their conversation. "W...w..were you listening in on our conversation?" He didn't answer he question, but said something else.   
  
  
"Who is this Duo you talk of? And who are you?"(keep in mind that his memories were erased in the last chapter) "You don't remember me?" "No, I don't but you are very beautiful." "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means that I'm very attracted to you, and maybe I'd like to do something MORE with you." "You don't mean what I think you mean, do you?"  
  
  
"Yes, I do. I want to f**k you." She shrank back in horror. She tried to move away from him, but he was already in front of her, caressing her sensitive places. "NO, STOP IT!!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!" "Why! Don't you like me touching you like this?! Isn't this the way he would touch you when you were alone together!!!" "NO, HE WOULDN'T HURT ME, LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW!!!!" His claws came out of his hands.   
  
  
"Now, how about we start slowly, like this." He began slicing her clothes off, slowly, down the middle. She tried not to provoke him, by moaning, but she couldn't help herself, as she felt herself becoming aroused. Hiro and Relena tried not to watch, as they couldn't stand their friend being tortured like this. By then he had taken most of his clothes off and hers were completely off, exposing her.  
  
  
"Now, the real fun begins." Just as he was about to put himself inside her, she screamed, pulled the gun that was lying on the floor, and pointed it at his head.  
  
  
"Get off of me you bastard. Don't make me pull this trigger, because I know you can still remember me." He glared at her. "I've never met you in my life. But I know the thing that is keeping that memory of him stuck in your mind! It's this! He grabbed her hand, and yanked both her rings off. Her expression didn't change. "It doesn't matter if you take those rings off, I will still remember you, no matter how long I live. Those rings won't break our bond, as long as one of us remembers."  
  
  
He still remembered. When she had screamed, he thought he saw her in his head, happy, with him. "No, no I won't believe it! There is only one person that I believe in!" She still had the gun pointed at him. "Don't make me pull this trigger!!!!!"   
  
  
"What are you doing?" He turned around to see Shinigami, his brother, standing in the doorway. His face faulted. "Um, um, nothing. I was doing nothing." "Then why is she not clothed? YOU TRIED TO, DIDN'T YOU!!!!!" "I'm sorry, master!" "I'm the only one whose supposed to have relations with her!" Shinigami slapped him across the face. "But at least I have those rings. As soon as I get rid of her, they will both be mine. Well, I've already got one of them." Shinigami looked at him.  
  
  
Hilde looked at them both and saw how they resembled each other so much. "Did you know he's going to be my brother, once all of this is over. That's because you'll never get him back."  
  
  
"You murdered my son and now you take my husband away. I'll get them back, even if I have to go to hell for it." "But you see that's just it, you ARE in hell."  
  
  
As he was standing next to Shinigami, an image all of a sudden flashed in his mind. It was of Hilde and him, on their wedding day. Then it was Jason's 6th birthday. Right before they had came here. He collapsed on the floor, as all the memories flooded back.   
  
  
Shinigami was still standing next to her as he looked at Hilde's horrified face. He hadn't noticed Duo fall on the floor, or get up with a gun, slowly walking towards him. Hilde still pretended to look scared. Shinigami felt the gun press into his back. "Get away from her, now!" "What could you do, you're still part of me. And besides I still have the rings." "Give me those, you don't deserve them!" "I can have them if I want!"   
  
  
"Get out of here! I want to be alone with her!" "I WON'T!!! You are still under my control!" "No, I'm not, NOW GET OUT!!" Shinigami had no choice but to leave. "As you wish." Then he exited.  
  
  
Duo looked at Hilde with sad eyes. He ripped off the cape he was wearing, and threw it on the floor. She still looked deathly scared. "Oh, what have I done," he said with regret. "I could've hurt you so badly, and you still have that other baby on the way. I didn't know what I was doing until I started remembering everything about us. But anyway are you alright?"  
  
  
"I feel alright, at least you stopped in time." "Yeah, I'm sure glad I did, otherwise there would've been REAL trouble." "We have to find a way out of here," said Hilde. "That's all been covered, babe." He whipped out a pair of keys. "Do you think you can stand up?" "No, you're going to have to help carry me." So she rested part of her weight on Duo and they both hobbled out together.  
  
  
"Where do we go?," said Hilde. "We have to find the control room, and turn the power back on." But just as they were about to take another step further, they heard a snarling sound. "Oh, man, not another raptor." He turned to Hilde. "Your going to have to run as fast as you can, okay?" "Yeah, I'll try my best." He tried his best to locate it, since it was so dark in the room, but it was very hard to. As soon as the raptor moved he sensed it was behind them. They immediately started running, or maybe I should say hobbling/running.  
  
  
They ran down the next corridor they saw, with the raptor nipping at their heels. Hiro, Relena, Rachel and Quatre were also running right behind them. As they neared the end of that corridor they stopped dead. Standing right in front of them was Emily. Or at least they thought it was her. Quatre turned very solemn. "Emily.........It's me Emily.......do you remember me?" Emily stood stone-faced. "It's no use Quatre," said Hiro. "She's not who she was anymore." "But please Emily, I want you back!" He started towards her but everyone tried to hold him back. "EMILY, LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!! IT'S ME QUATRE!!!!!!!" Hiro and Relena were holding him back. "Let me go! I have to see her! I have to turn her back! Make her good again!" He was sobbing. "You told me you loved me Emily, and so did I! Why can't we share that love again! Your on the wrong side!" He screamed at her, his futile attempts doing nothing to make her realize her love for Quatre.  
  
  
Emily reached behind her back, and pulled out that same bloody knife that had tried to hurt Hilde. "She's not the killer! It's not her fault! He's using her!," screamed Quatre.  
  
  
Hiro suddenly walked in front of them, pulling out his gun as well. "If Emily won't move, then I'm going to have to shoot her. That's probably the only way we'll ever get her back." "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" "If I'm right then that might trigger her memories or at least kill her memories of being like this." (I know this sounds awkward people, but I couldn't think of anything else) Quatre watched in horror as he pulled the trigger, and she fell to the ground.   
  
  
Obviously, Quatre was the first to run over to her. "You better not have killed her Hiro, otherwise I'll kill you!" "Don't worry, she's waking up." Emily stirred. "Quatre.....is that you?" "Yep, it sure is. How are you feeling?" "Fine, thanks to you." "I'm happy for you."  
  
  
They all stood up and started to walk to the control room, when they noticed Hilde not getting up. "What's wrong?," said Duo. "That stupid virus, its coming back. But also that something else is coming." "What! Now!" "Guys lets get the power back on, fast, otherwise she's going to have this baby right here."  
  
  
Running furiously down the corridor, they were looking for the room, but couldn't find it. Luckily, when Emily had showed up, she helped them find their way there. Then they came across a door marked Jurassic Park Main Control Room. They heard a snarl to their left and found the raptor there at the end of the corridor, spitting and snarling at them, and ready to charge. "I think we'd better hurry inside," said Emily. "I think that would be a good idea," said Rachel. They hurriedly shoved the door open, and saw the computers on the desks, waiting to be turned on." (keep in mind, this is all part of Shinigami's hell, and they are still a part of it, so to speak)  
  
  
"Does anyone know how to work these things?,"said Hilde. "I'll take a shot at it," said Rachel. "Are you good with computers?" "Somewhat, but hey I know this. It's a UNIC System." Duo came in last, slamming the door behind him. But when he looked back, the raptor was standing there. It was looking at the door handle. There were no security locks on the doors. The raptor forcefully pushed on the door, and Duo pushed it back. Relena immediately ran towards the door, trying to help Duo.   
  
  
"Try to reach the gun," said Duo. Relena stuck her leg out to reach the strap of the gun, but just as she got her foot around it, she had to pull away. "I can't get it unless I move!" They both kept pushing aganist the door, but the raptor was powerful. In fact it was too powerful. Duo tried to look over the door to the window, and almost died when he saw what he was looking at. Shinigami was helping the raptor open the door with his powers. "HOLY SHIT HE'S WATCHING US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone turned around and saw him. Now they would be in real pressure, very worried that Shinigami would break through the window in any second.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rachel was trying to find the right files to get the power back on. She had already searched through many of the parks files, finding none of which would help her. She tried clicking Visitor's Center. That brought up a menu of all these different files. She had no idea which one to click. Then she saw a file marked Main Pwr/Security On. She clicked that, and all of a sudden everything in the room fickered on. The lock on the door came out, and Duo and Relena slumped to the floor, exhuasted. Then they both got up and went to look at the computers. "What works?" "Phones, security systems. You name it, but we got it."  
  
  
All of a sudden a crashing of glass was heard. Emily screamed and said, "IT'S GONNA COME THROUGH THE GLASS!!!!!!" The raptor was starting to poke holes through the glass outside the room. Duo immediately grabbed the gun lying on the floor, and shot. As soon as he thought it was safe, he grabbed a ladder and began climbing up to the air vent, the others following. When they were all safely inside, he kicked the ladder so the raptor wouldn't get any ideas. The raptor crashed through the glass shattering glass everywhere.  
  
  
Duo was leading the others through the vent, when he spotted an opening. He lead them across quietly, when all of a sudden a geate popped open revealing the raptors head. Unfortunately, Rachel was on that grate, and Duo kicked at the raptors head to make him fall, and it did, but Rachel fell through, hanging onto the grate for dear life, while the others pulled her up. The raptor got up, and almost bit one of her legs off, but she got free just in time. They all hurried into the opening and found a dead end, but Duo found a grate that lead down to the visitors center. As he was pulling it out, everyone behind him screamed, "LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU!!!" He looked up above him and saw Shinigami pressed aganist the ceiling.   
  
  
He then jumped down onto Duo, sending him crashing onto the scaffolding below. He had him pinned, and almost sliced through him with his claws which he missed by a very slim chance. Then Shinigami threw him off the scaffolding, onto the floor below. The others were coming off the scaffolding onto the skeletons of the T-Rex and Brachiosaurus, trying to get away from the raptor that had followed them.  
  
  
Shinigami and Duo were fighting on the floor, as Duo was trying not to let him sink those deadly, poisonous claws into him, although they were getting very close to. When Duo had the chance, he punched him in the face, sending him sprawling aganist the wall. He continued punching him. "This is for everything you've done to me, my family, my son, my wife, and Emily!!!!!" He had punched him about ten times already. "I AM SICK OF YOU TRICKING ME, AND RUINING MY LIFE, AND EVERYONE ELSES!!!" He was about to yell some more, when he saw Shinigami's face. He was smiling.   
  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Then he started to laugh. "What!" He then looked below him and saw that the part of ground he was standing on was gone. "You wouldn't would you," Duo pleaded. Then he felt himself falling, but he grabbed onto the ledge in time. Then once again, Shinigami was going to perform the stepping on the hand trick, but Duo fell a few inches. "Even better," he snarled. He started to form an enormous ball of energy in his hand. "No, you wouldn't, you couldn't......" He looked at the roaring ocean below. "I'm going to die this way, when I'm so close to victory?" Duo was trying his best to climb the rock face, but it was too steep. As he lost all hope, he felt the foot slam on his fingers, and the ball of energy about to be thrown.   
  
  
Just then, a gunshot rang out knocking Shinigami off his feet. Duo finished climbing the rock face, to see Hiro kneeling on the ground, gun poised in hand. The cliff and ocean vanished and turned back to the visitors center. Still the women and the girl were being cornered by about four raptors who were circling and snarling at them. As soon as she could, Rachel found an opening big enough for her to fit through, and dashed out of the room, to where the Head Room was. She was going to get the raptor bust. Duo smiled at her, and gave her a thumbs up for finally being able to succeed the mission. She smiled in return. But Shinigami wasn't worried. "That isn't going to kill me, no matter how many times you try." "We know it isn't. But we do know that it will weaken you." All the commotion had stopped and the attention was turned to both of them.  
  
  
But the silence didn't last long, for a loud cry was heard in the distance. It was Hilde, and Duo immediately knew what was wrong. He ran as fast as he could to her, and immediately started talking to her. He grabbed her face in his hands. "Hilde, listen to me, please. Whatever kinds of thoughts he trys to put in your mind, don't think about them, think about me or everyone else!" He was pleading with her. "I'm trying, but its so hard to....................make it stop!" Everything that had been troubling her, resurfaced in her mind. She remembered when Duo was being controlled by him, and what he used to do to her. Then Jason's death came in her mind, reliving all those horrible images. Her nerves felt like they were burning. She would soon lose control over herself. The pain was overwhelming. "THINK OF ME, HILDE, ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!" Duo was screaming inside her head. She felt him leaving, her consciousness fading. She wanted so much to think about him, but these thoughts wouldn't leave her mind. She screamed. Screamed with all her might, thinking that would make everything stop. She couldn't hear Duo's voice anymore. In fact everything was silent, until she felt something warm touch her lips. It was a sickening feeling, almost as if someone was trying to force this thing inside her mouth. Then another weird thing happened. It felt like this thing was beating, pulsing.......................................................  
  
  
"Beating, pulsing, what word am I searching for? Beating, pulsing like a........................................like a.....................like a.................................................heart, heart HEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
She opened her eyes to see this heart right in front of her face. It was still beating, as though it had been ripped out of someone. "Ripped out of someone.....................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
The horrible truth sank in. That body she was looking at wasn't Shinigami's. That heart belonged to.......................... She saw him standing over the bloody body with the heart that was still beating. But it didn't beat anymore because Shinigami had put a sword right through it, and then threw it on the body.  
  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be true. She put her hands to her mouth and hollered, screamed, bloody, mudered, hell.  
  
  
Someone was shaking her. Shaking her really hard. She opened her eyes and saw him standing there, but with no heart, no blood, nothing. She took another look again and saw that it was Duo. She cried and leapt into his arms. He tried to calm her down as she was shaking very badly. But the thing that she was happy about was that the pain had stopped, and the supposed baby that they had thought would've been born was indeed a false alarm. As Duo and Hilde continued to embrace each other, Shinigami slowly got up from were he was sitting and walked towards them, very slowly.  
  
  
"It's alright, everything gone. There's no one here but the rest of us." "You're letting your guard down, Duo," Duo disregarded what he said. Shinigami was standing above Duo, Duo's back aganist him, with a knife perched above him. As Duo was about to say something else, he cried out in pain, as the knife sunk into his back. He fell onto Hilde's lap. She wanted to leap up at him, and scream her head off, but she sat there, silently crying. She then looked around and saw the environment had changed. This truly was Shinigami's hell.  
  
  
End of Chapter 12.  
  
  
End Note: So, wasn't that grusome! But sadly, the next chapter will be the last. But it will be the best out of all of them. 


	15. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Chapter 13 - The Final Battle  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: Well finally the last chapter has begun! We'll finally get to see if Duo and company will finally triumph over evil!! But, I'll also be writing an epilogue to this because 13 is THE UNLUCKY NUMBER!!!!!! Also, in this chapter, you will find out all the secrets about why Shinigami had so much power, and why he had lead them to this place, in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinigami is in a place of nowhere talking to himself about the certain virus he put on all of them. "The final battle has begun. We will see now, who will triumph over evil. But about that virus, yes that virus, it should be having its most dire effects right about now. But about HIS virus, that will have a most different effect indeed. In fact, it should be in about its 4th or 5th stage right about now. That should be very interesting, indeed. He will soon be mine without even knowing it. He will not even be able to resist the temptation. It will be so strong inside him, stronger than all of the other times I've tried to tempt him. He won't remember anything, and it will force him to kill everyone he knows. Yes, this should prove to be very interesting."  
  
  
  
Hilde looked around her. This place was not what she had expected. In fact, she knew that it was Shinigami's hell. But there was something strange about it. It wasn't the kind of hell that you would usually depict. It was actually a very calm, serene place. And that was what scared her.   
  
  
Duo was lying in her lap, still unconcious, but breathing. It was very quiet. A quietness that smelled like death. In fact, the place did smell like blood, but it wasn't filled with roaring flames or screams of misery. "Hilde..........bring.......me." Duo suddenly spoke, but couldn't finish his sentence. "What, is it? What do you want me to bring you?" "Bring..........me that sword over there." Hilde looked to her left, but saw no sword. "Duo, what are you talking about? There's no sword over there?" "Yes, there is. Just pull it out of the ground, right there." Feeling stupid, she reluctantly crawled over to the spot, and reached her down. As it hit the ground, it sunk through. "That's odd," she thought. As her hand sunk more, she felt it rest on the handle of a sword. She pulled her hand out and was surprised to find a sword in her hand. But before she could go back to Duo, Hiro grabbed her hand.  
  
  
"How is he feeling?" Her face sunk. "I don't know Hiro, I really don't know if he's going to be able to take any more of this." "But, he's got to. Our lives are resting on his shoulders. He must beat that demon that's living inside him, and the one that is torturing him outside as well." He winced as the virus took over. "Please, this virus is killing us, all of us. Give him the confidence that he needs to succeed. You are all he has left." She nodded. "Thank you, Hiro."   
  
  
She crawled back to Duo, to await the arrival of Shinigami. But they didn't have to wait long, because in the distance, they could see his shadowy figure standing there. Duo noticed him immediately. "Give me the sword, Hilde." "Are you crazy! Your going to fight him in this state!" "This is my personal battle, that I must fight! I am also fighting for the lives of all of you! We need to finish this! If we don't do this now, I may never have the strength that I have now to fight him again." He sat up in her lap. "Look, don't worry about me, I'll call for you when I need you. You need to stay here and protect the others." "But you'll forget about me! You're all I have left, Duo. I can't afford to lose you! It feels like you're walking to your death." "Maybe, I am...." "Don't say things like that, or they will come true!" He kissed her cheek. "Hilde, I would NEVER ever forget you. I love you too much to even think about leaving you." She was the one that kissed him back.  
  
  
"Maybe, I should make a stop to this!!!" He forcefully shoved Duo off Hilde, who rolled over to the side. Shinigami was now on top of her. "Now, I get to have the fun with her that I was supposed to have!" He had raised a very large knife above her. Hilde looked terrified. She stopped it from coming towards her with her hands. "He's so strong! How can he have so much power? Where is he getting it from? There has to be some power source he's getting this energy from. But where?" Quatre had ran up to them, and had started to help her get Shinigami off of her. But he was too strong and flung him off, hurling him towards Duo. But Duo deflected him off with his sword, letting him land safely on the ground.  
  
  
"That is the last time, Shinigami..............that you ever touch her again." He had stopped his attempts at trying to kill her. "Oh, and why is that?" "Because I know why you want all of us." His expression changed from malice, to surprise, to immediate anger.   
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He lunged at Duo, furious that he had found out his secret. He grabbed the sword out of his hand, and plunged it into the wound that had already been ripped open. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME THAT YOU CAN EVER OUTSMART ME!!! BECAUSE AFTER THIS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY ANY MORE TRICKS ON ME!!!!!" His face was malicious, and he was pushing so hard, that Duo felt he was dying right there. He loved the look on Duo's face. "Maybe, I should push harder, huh, DO YOU LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUH, TELL ME!!!!!!" The sword was digging into his side. His screams of agony echoed across the walls. Duo felt every nerve in his body on fire. He kept on pushing harder and harder. Duo was sure if he pushed any harder the sword would go right through him. Shinigami spoke again. "Scream, Duo. Scream louder than your screaming now. SCREAM!!!! I WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!!!!" "I.................won't do it. I won't scream for you. NEVER WOULD I SCREAM FOR YOU!!!!!" "If you won't scream, I'll continue to push this sword through your body, until it comes down to cutting your insides open!!!!!" "I'd.......................................rather..................resort to that............than ever give myself up to you!!!!!!"  
  
  
Shinigami was ecstatic. "All right then, lets see how this feels to you!" He didn't let the sword leave his body, but sliced quickly across his abdomen. Then he turned him over and sliced him across his back. Continuously, constantly he tortured Duo, until he was too weak to even resist himself. He sliced him across the face, the legs, the chest, anywhere he could think of, but always after each one, he went back to the wound that had already broken some of his bones, and had already cut his insides open. After he was done, he threw him aganist the wall, using his powers, leaving him for dead.  
  
  
Unsure if Duo could even hear him, he said, "You were a fool to give yourself up to me, to even try to believe in me! It was that foolish idea that caused you and your family this pain! After the people at the Maxwell Church were dead, you swore to yourself that you would commit yourself to death. IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!!!! YOU KILLED ALL OF THEM!!! AND YOU ALSO CAUSED ALL OF WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW!!!!!!!" Duo's eyes snapped open. "My power grew to a point that I couldn't stand to keep myself in your body any longer. That is why I was able to cause all of this!!! That's why I wanted all of you to have slow deaths!!!! BECAUSE I HATE ALL KINDNESS!!!!! My soul lived for the smell and feel of death. And yes, you do know my secret, because I would expect a human to find it out sooner or later. I've been putting all of your good energy to my use. I've been feeding on it, and turning the energy to evil. That was what that virus was for!!! I was weak and starving, and needed more energy, so I feeded on all of you........" Duo had had enough. "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
He tried to stand up as much as he could, but his injuries were keeping him back. Tears were streaming down his face. "I never asked for them to be killed!!!! They were my only family!!....." But what about the death of your parents, and Jason?!! Were you responsible for their deaths too?"  
  
  
Duo was ready to face what was coming towards him. He was confident in what he was about to say. "No, I didn't kill them, YOU did!!! That was not part of my deal, and neither was all of this!!!" "But what you did ask, was for me to take over you and let you feel pure terror and hate!!! And that is what I am doing here!!!" "But why did you have to lead all of them into this?!! It wasn't their battle!! It was all mine!! Mine and mine only!!!"  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry Duo, but I do what I have too, in order to eliminate YOUR happiness. The fact is I am a part of you and I only do what your heart tells me to. You wanted me to enshroude you with hate and death, and that's what I did." Duo knew that was a lie.  
  
  
"Now, lets continue where we left off! He again lunged at Duo, who was too weak and feeble to dodge him, let him pin him against the wall, where he began to choke him. He threw the sword over to the side. "It's time I showed you what I've been trying to get at for all this time!" Duo could feel his breath leaving him, as he slowly started to lose conciousness. But Duo used his own hands to begin choking him as well. "Well, I'm going to show YOU what I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO FOR ALL THIS TIME!!!!" He didn't notice that something horrible was happening. Duo threw him off, but Shinigami had wanted to be thrown off.   
  
  
But Shinigami didn't want Duo to see what he had did, so he threw an enormous ball of energy at him. But Duo felt renewed strength in him, and he fought as hard as he could, trying to avoid the energy. But he was forcing it down upon him, so it was terribly hard for him to get through. But eventually with enough strength he was able to force himself through the barrier. What he saw before him, made his blood curdle, his heart stop, and a pang of immense fear shoot through him. It wasn't him that was standing in the shadows this time, it was someone else. Someone very dear to him.  
  
  
Everyone watched in horror as Hilde emerged from the shadows. But she wasn't her normal self. Shinigami had succeeded. He had successfully turned her towards the dark side. Shinigami came by her side, and she put her arm around his shoulder. "You actually, made her....................made her yours!" "Why, yes, this is what I had been dreaming of for a long time. A very long time." "You used everyone here, to get to me?" "Yes, that was the initial plan. The ORIGINAL plan."   
  
  
Duo was dumbstruck. He turned to face the others. They also had the same exprssion on there faces. Shinigami motioned for Hilde. He sneered at Duo. "Now, my sweet, why don't you show him how much fun you can have with him. Go and make him happy, like you always do." "Certainly."  
  
  
She sauntered over to him. He backed aganist the wall as far as he could go. She just stared at him, with her menacing glare. Then she spoke. "Duo." He jumped when he heard his name. "Have you ever heard of this certain spell that evil people put on others to swipe their souls away?" Duo gulped. "I see. So you have heard of it, no?" Duo nodded very slightly. "Good. Now, lets see if you can answer this question. Do you happen to know who I'm going to put that spell on?" Duo looked from the sword, to her, to the sword again. "Oh, don't even think about touching that. I don't even think you'll be able to, because I AM going to perform this curse on you." Duo started to become very afraid.  
  
  
His breaths came in short, erratic gasps. She came closer to his face. "I think I should enjoy this pleasure that I'm going to have on you. I will finally be able to fufill my masters wish in killing you. Don't even think about fighting back, or disobeying my orders, because no one, and I mean no one can escape this curse that I will put on you." She got closer and closer and when she touched his lips, he took the sword and..............................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
A long silence followed, in which no one spoke. It took a few minutes for everyone to realize what had happened. It had happened so fast, hardly anyone had noticed it. Duo, however, stared at what he had just done. He saw blood everywhere and wondered where it had come from. He looked at his hands and noticed that they were also covered in blood. Fresh blood. The sword was protruding from her. Blood that was coming from the sword, which was thrust inside...............................................Hilde.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He saw what he had done. He sat pulling the sword out of her, letting her collapse to the ground. In the background, Shinigami was laughing. Laughing. "YES, IT HAS BEEN DONE!!!! YOU HAVE KILLED HER!!! WITH YOUR BARE HANDS YOU HAVE KILLED HER!!!"   
  
  
"How....how could I?" Oh, what have I done!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!! I've killed her! I'VE KILLED HER!!!! How could I have killed the person that had wanted me to stay alive till the end!! Why! Why!" He began sobbing on top of her, his sobs wracking his body, his moans of anger and frustration filling the room, until he realized what he had to do. With his tear-stained eyes, and blood soaked clothes, he had now found the courage that he had been hiding forever. He slowly rose from the floor, taking the bloodied sword with him.   
  
  
Shinigami stared in awe as he looked at Duo. "The 5th stage has begun..............." And indeed it had. Duo stood up and stared at him with his gleaming crimson eyes. He felt all his anger, coursing through his blood. His anger had built up so much that it did not matter if being like this affected him. He let the darkness come freely. He wanted it to, so he could finally free himself of this burden that had been torturing him and the others for all these months. He wanted something else to believe in.  
  
  
Shinigami sniggered. "What could you do?" "Do you think you can defeat me, even though you are now full of my power? Look at you. You are on the brink of death, yet you still stand! How can that be?" "Because, my anger is only partly for you, the other is for here, which you deliberately tricked me into killing. So, no, it wasn't my fault!! It was yours!! All yours!! And now you have to pay MY consequences. He said this last sentence with a vengeance.  
  
  
"WITH THIS SWORD, AND MY WILLPOWER TO LIVE, I WILL AVENGE HER DEATH BY KILLING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started towards him, in a mad dash, the sword up above his head ready to slam down upon him. Shinigami evaded the attack. He then began to fight on his own, using his own poisonous claws. The darkness inside both of them was driving them mad. "Like I told you before, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her!! AND NO ONE ELSE!!!!! Duo plunged his left claw into Shinigami's stomach. He sank to the ground, holding it. "The energy that you're taking from us is making you mortal!" Shinigami was stunned. But how can that be! I had turned it to evil energy!" "It found its own way to evolve." Shinigami was now lying face up on the ground. Duo fixed him with a glare.   
  
  
"And so did I." The claw was right next to his chin. "These are my last words to you." A long pause followed, in which Duo did nothing but stare at him. Shinigami was breathless. He didn't know what Duo was going to next. "You.....chose a sorry-ass person for a pawn." His right claw came slashing down, cutting across his chest, which opened a wound, spilling blue mist out. A shrilling cry was heard thoughout the room.  
  
  
Duo let him lie there, to die in his own misery. "This is for EVERYTHING that you have done to us. You deserved it, and you also saw what can happen when you don't take everything in. Some things will find there own way to justice." The dark energy left him. But he wasn't shocked as some people would've been after doing something that was so mental. He left his side and joined Hilde's.  
  
  
  
  
It had been close to two hours since he had mortally wounded Shinigami, and two hours since Hilde had "died". He sat there on the ground, mourning over her. For the last two hours he had been doing that. The others kept their places at the other side of the room, watching. The low moaning sound across the room, was Shinigami, spending his last moments. Duo didn't give him any looks of disgust or tried to kill him in any other way. He wanted him to suffer, so he could feel the pain that everyone did.   
  
  
Duo sat there, his heart breaking, silent tears streaming down his face. "Why did I do this? I didn't really have to go that far, but somehow I had to, because all that rage and fury was driving me towards that goal. But accidentally killing her, that was too big of a mistake to make. And now I can never have her back." Just as he said those words, she stirred. He was awestruck. "Hilde.......how can....how can you be alive?!" It was extremely hard for her to speak, because the virus was now controlling her. "I.....I don't know? Maybe, it was a miracle." Duo's eyes flickered. "Miracle? What's that? I don't believe...." But he was cut off when Hilde pointed something out. "What's that over there?" They both turned in Shinigami's direction. Something unusual was wrong with him. He was sprawled across the floor, but an eerie blue mist was coming out of his body.  
  
  
"What is that blue mist that's coming out of him?" Duo recognized it immediately. "It's our energy......." "What? How can that be?" "I'll tell you later." The mist then slowly spanned the room, swirling around them. All of them including Hilde, felt their energy returning to them. But Hilde sank back to the ground, panting. "What's wrong?" "It's that virus. It's growing stronger." Her vision started to become blurred. "Oh somebody hurry up and cure me, before I pass out." Just then, the mist changed its course. It began swirling around Duo the most. "Hey, why is it doing that?" Hilde picked her head up and saw. A bright white light shooted across the room, and they were transported to a VERY unusual place.  
  
  
When they both awoke, both of them felt something hard pressing against their backs. It almost felt like they were lying in a tree. (can anybody guess what part in the movie I got this from? It's one of my favorite parts too) Hilde felt her legs dangling. They were definitely in a tree. She couldn't open her eyes, because a very bright white light was shining in their eyes. She felt around for Duo, he was lying in the tree next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw what the light was coming from, she grabbed Duo's hand tightly. "Ouch, Hilde, what are you doing? Let go!" "Shhhh." "What, what is it?" "Look up there." They both looked up and saw what was in the tree. A car. It's headlights were shining in their faces. But no one else was there except them. Duo laughed sarcasticly. "What is this? A last ditch effort for Shinigami to try and kill us!" "Jesus Christ Duo, don't jinx it!!"  
  
  
But it was too late. They heard a horrible crunching sound. They both knew what was coming. The tree broke faster and faster. "Um, I think that this is a really good time for us to leave," said Hilde. "That's just what I was going to say." Then they both hurried down the branches, as the final branch snapped and the car came tumbling down after them. "GO, GO, GO!!!!!!,"Duo screamed after her. Hilde was losing her breath. The virus was getting too strong inside her. "HURRY UP!!!!!" The car was closing in on them.   
  
  
Hilde had to stop, in the middle of a branch. She couldn't take it. It was too strong. The sweat stuck to her. She felt like passing out. Another horrible crack sounded. The car had broken through another set of branches. Duo was already at the bottom, shouting at her to come down. She could hear the car rumbling behind her, as it broke through branches. She turned around, and saw the streaming headlights, blinding her view. She could hear the engine, CRACK, she saw the grille, CRACK, the humming of the motor, CRACK...............  
  
  
They were both sucked out of the porthole and back to where they had been before. They both lay on the ground, exhausted. Finally, Duo spoke. "Don't ever do that again. I had to save you because of that." "Sorry, it's the virus. I had to stop because it's draining me of my energy, and I thought I was going to pass out." Duo laughed. "But, I don't get it. Why in the hell would he try to kill us with that last ditch effort?" "I dunno, maybe you were right. It did seem like it was a last effort." Suddenly, the blue mist was surrounding him again. "Now what." This time it didn't transport them to a different place. Duo was lifted up into the air. Hilde tried to grab him once again, but missed. He was being lifted higher and higher, until................  
  
  
An enormous flood of light broke through the ceiling, bathing Duo in its warmth. He felt like he had been lifted up by the hands of god. As he was being lifted up even higher, a cross necklace formed around his neck. It was glowing a bright gold. Duo looked up at the heavens that had opened before him, and suddenly his body was filled to the top with warmth, he threw his head back and was transformed into an angel.  
  
  
He was settled onto the ground. As he looked up his eyes had changed to a pure white. Hilde was amazed at this power. He then spoke in a booming voice.   
  
  
"Behold, I am an angel of the Lord. I have come from the kingdom of heaven to right the wrongs that have taken place over the past few months. Do not be afraid for I have come. The glorious Lord has sent me to inhibit this man's body, so that he may become a child of the Lord. I have also come to dispose of this unholy demon inside of you, him, and Shinigami himself. He has no right belonging in this world, for I shall perform yet another miracle for all the world to see! I will make you and him believe that through me, wonderous things shall and will happen. Now, be still for I will now place upon you The Kiss of Life, which will rid you of his unholy doings and make room for my amazing ones. Do not be frightened for your husband is not gone, he is still here, and has made a new change with his life. This kiss is also from him."  
  
  
  
Hilde couldn't believe she was actually being kissed by an angel. But she let it happen, and almost immediately she felt the cleansing effects of God's glorious wonders. When he had finished, everything disappered as quickly as it had come. Duo was lying on top of Hilde staring wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. When he was finally able to get control of himself, he said these amazing words. "I believe in him." "Who? What?" "God. Because bringing you truly back to life was truly a miracle." She gasped, and when she looked down upon his neck he was still wearing the same cross, but it was silver instead of gold. Duo looked back up at Shinigami, who was barely alive, after being drained of all of his energy. Then he took a glance at the others, they were all appalled at what had just happened from the looks on their faces.  
  
  
Duo felt he had something else to do. And he did. He had to finish the job that God had started. A funny noise began to form in the background. "Why does it sound like a choir of boys is singing?" Indeed they were singing. Somehow Duo knew the words to the song, even though he hadn't heard it before.  
  
  
Jerusalem  
  
  
And did those feet in ancient time  
Walk upon England's mountains green?  
  
  
Duo heard a voice say, "Finish the job that I have started, my worthy brother."  
  
  
And was the Holy Lamb of God  
  
  
The light broke through again, and protruding from it was an enormous golden sword. "Right, I must finish this."  
  
  
on England's pleasant pastures seen?  
  
  
Duo glared at him with his crimson eyes, showing him a face that was probably the last he would ever see. The darkness filled him once again, but he was fighting not for lust, but for love and God's kingdom.  
  
  
And did the Countenance Divine,  
Shine forth upon our clouded hills?  
And was Jerusalem builded here  
  
  
Duo pointed the sword upward and outward, leading an imaginary army, to defeat the warriors of hell.  
  
  
Among those dark Satanic mills?  
  
  
He began to walk slowly towards him, letting him take in every single inch of what was happening.  
  
  
Bring me my bow of burning gold!  
Bring me my arrows of desire!  
  
  
He stopped in front of him, pointing the tip of the sword at his neck. He then raised in in a sweeping motion, and  
  
  
Bring me my spear: O clouds unfold!  
Bring me my Chariot of Fire!  
  
  
swept it across, in front of them, making a ring of fire form around them. He began to raise the sword above his head.  
  
  
I will not cease from mental light;  
  
  
With both hands the sword was raised above his head. Shinigami stared horrified, as Duo sung the words that would be his last to hear.  
  
  
Nor shall my sword sleep in my hand  
Till we have built Jerusalem  
  
  
He brought the sword down, slicing it through his abdomen, to his head, throwing it across the room afterwards. He then faced the choir and let the warmth flow over him, as he told the heavens that he had finished the deed.  
  
  
In England's green and pleasant land.  
  
  
  
The choir faded and everything stopped. The light was gone and so was the power. Duo was now back at Hilde's side and all of them took in the sight before them. The last of the energy had formed into a blue ball, that was rising out of Shinigami's now dead body. It hovered for a moment, then the light spread across the room, hitting the floor and walls, making them disappear. Another flash of blinding light came. When they were able to see again, all of their hearts leaped for joy at what was in front of them. The park had vanished, and what replaced it was what they had been searching for these past two months. The resort where they had spent their first few months there as one family, was finally in their sight.  
  
  
Hilde turned to Duo and said, "It's finally over. No more of this fighting will we ever have to endure ever again." Duo smiled down at her, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was their rings. She smiled gingerly as she held out her hand for him to put the ring on. "You know, it almost feels like that day that you proposed to me Duo. But you did some amazing things back there, and I'm glad that you decided to make this change in your life." "You also did too. You were probably the person that made me change. I can finally put the past behind me." They watched the sun set into the sky, reveling in their happiness. "I wish Jason were here to see this. He would've been very happy." "I know, but you will have to learn to put that behind you someday." "You can help me." "I will help you no matter how long it takes."  
  
  
Hiro, Relena, Quatre, Emily, Rachel, Hilde and Duo then set off for the romantic getaway that had been waiting for them.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 13.  
  
  
End Note: I will be writing an epilogue to this. The song "Jerusalem" was from the movie soundtrack Chariots of Fire. I only used the song for entertainment purposes. 


	16. Epilogue

Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing  
Epilogue  
VTEEN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D's Note: Well, this is OFFICIALLY the end! After this I will be writing short fics for a while, but I'm going to take vacations on the long ones. They are way too long to write, and I usually get bored of the ideas after a while. So there you have it. Here's the official ending of Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the window in Duo's room. He was contentedly sleeping on his bed, getting some long needed rest after his battles with Shinigami. In the next room, a party was going on for someone. Hilde called from the next room. "Alright, let me just wake Duo up first!" She opened the door to his room and stepped in quietly. She tiptoed over to his bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
  
She pushed back a lock of hair that had come loose. "Duo," she said softly. "It's time to wake up." "What is it now," he said grumpily. "We want you to join the party." He stretched and yawned in bed. Then he sat up. He ran a hand across the side of her face. "How is everyone else doing?" "Hiro and Relena are fine, but Rachel isn't. She's still sad about, well you know." "Did you ever show her the pictures of him and us together?" "No. Where are they?" "Over in that photo album, there."   
  
  
She went across the room and picked up a musty, old leather-bound book containing photos. "You know in that last fight, I think my parents helped me out on that one." "Do you think so?" "Oh, yeah, I felt them in my blood. They were telling me not to give up and to keep on fighting." She came back to sit on the bed. "I believe you. And I also believe that you did the right thing in helping all of us." "Thanks." She opened the album and came to rest on a picture of all of them standing together, smiling.  
  
  
"You know, I miss him a lot. Even more than you think." "I miss him a lot too. Don't think that I don't." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder. Just then Hiro and Relena came in. "Hey, are you guys going to join the party, or stay in here and talk all day?" "We'll be there shortly," said Hilde. "Oh, and Relena." "Yes," said Relena turning to face her. "Give this to Rachel. Maybe it'll brighten her spirits some more if she has pictures of him to look at." "Thank you very much, Hilde. I appreciate this."  
  
  
They closed the door behind them. "So, should we go out there and enjoy the party they're holding?" "Yes, I guess we should go." He took her hands into his. "I just wanted to tell you this before we go. I love you." She smiled a warm smile. "I haven't heard you say those words to me in a while." "I know, that's why I'm telling you." "Oh, Duo, you are such a hopeless romantic." "No, I'm not!!" "Yes, you are!!" "No, I'm not!!" He began to chase her around the room. She fell over a chair that was sitting in front of the bed and landed on her back, on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, and you know it." "Oh, I know, I know it. That's why I'm going to kiss you." "Oh, really."   
  
  
Their lips touched and they stayed like that for a while, until a sudden screech from the other room made both of them fall off the bed. They both lay on the floor, laughing until they got up to see who had made that screech. They cracked open the door, and saw Quatre and Emily embracing. "What's all the celebrating about?", said Duo. Emily spoke up immediately. "Quatre popped the question to me!" "No, really!" "Yep, me and Quatre are getting married!!" Shouts echoed across the room. "Congratulations!!!!" "You know that was really what this party was for."  
  
  
A few months later, Quatre and Emily did get married. Everyone was present at their wedding. Duo sat in the benches watching the couple. He was thinking about Jason. He remembered something that he had said before they had left to go to the resort. "Dad, do you think we are ever going to come back here? You know, like ever?" Now that he thought about it, that was the last time that they were ever coming back there. He looked up at the crucifix and thanked God for the first time in his life, that he was alive and well. But he also asked God to keep Jason safe in heaven, because he had been their most prized possession. After he was done, he felt extremely proud to have prayed to God for the first time. Then he thought, well maybe I won't have to be the god of death any more now that I believe in God. "Nah," Duo said. "That's someone else's job. Not mine anymore. I'm tired of believing in something that isn't real. I'm putting that past behind me. I'm moving on with my life."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
End Note: Well, there you have it. That's it. The end. So, from here until I think of another long story, I will be writing SHORT FICS only. That means no chapters. So, my next fic will be Ashitaka's Second Fate. Enjoy. 


End file.
